A Stylists Life Cinnas Story
by Nymerya
Summary: After Cinna finished the Mockingjay dress he knew that his life is at stake. But what happened after the Flickerman interview where Katniss turns into the symbol of the rebellion? What happens to Cinna after the Peacekeepers take him away? He is not dead... The Story is written from the POV of Cinna and my OC Nymeria.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**~This is my first fanfiction so please go a little easy on me (; It's about Cinna and my OC Nymeria.

Cinna and Nymeria met a couple years ago and they already had been a couple when Katniss competed in the 74th Hunger Games. My story starts with the 75th Hunger Games. In this chapter you will get to know Nymeria and get an overview over the relationships between the characters of the story. Happy Reading

Nymeria:

„_When my hair is done, I find Cinna and Nymeria downstairs in the living room, and just the sight of him makes me feel more hopeful."_

„Katniss!" I jump off the couch to hug my friend from District 12. I missed her. Katniss hugs me back and then she gives me a smile. Not the fake smile she puts on for everyone else from the capitol but her real smile, the one she saves for her friends like Cinna, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale and well, Me. „I missed you." she says. „I missed you too Katniss." Then Cinna comes and they great embrace each other warmly aswell.

The Victor takes a look at one of the sketchbooks Cinna has arranged in the living room along with some manakins, fabrics and clothings. As she picks it up she grins and turns to Cinna „You know, I think I show a lot of promise, don't I?" I laugh. „She seems better then you Cin." I wink at Her. „Oh dear." He puts his arm around my shoulders. „you better shut up or I'll ask Flavius, Venia and Octavia to pimp your style a little bit, oh and you!" He laughs, tossing a boundle of clothes at Katniss:"Get dressed you worthless thing!".

It's true. For being a stylists girlfriend and living in the Capitol my outer appearance is quite plain. In other words: I look like a wallflower. As a personal assistant and event manager I have to deal with a lot of people and usually I rush from one place to the next. Thus, my mahagony brown hair is cut conveniently short into a pixie. Another reason for that is that both, Cinna and Flavius have the horrible habit of messing with my hair and the short cut doesn't leave them as many opportunities to torment me. I am not very tall and according to Cinna and Octavia I could be from the outer Districts because I have no curves and in their words 'look like a stick'. Since I don't really like bright colors and extravagancy I prefer wearing black shirts, blazers and jeans. The only thing about me that actually sticks out is my left hand and wrist because its covered with ornaments, symbols, twirls and other embellishments. My tattoo was inspired by so called henna tattos which I read about in one of Cinnas fashion Magazines and druid symbols which I found in the library of the Capitol that despite the lack of clients, still exsits. „Oh please don't" I laugh. „I think thats a fabulous Idea!" Katniss smirks. „Then you'll get a taste of the torture they put me trough!" I grin. „It's a loving kind of torture." Cinna says. Then him and Katniss sit down to talk about her talent. I leave them alone to give them time to catch up and because i don't want to interrupt them. I know that the friendship between them is very deep and special and they deserve some intimacy. As I walk past the door it burts open and Effie pops in. „The Cameras are here!" She twitters. „Cinna, Katniss! They are here!" She passes me and hurries into the living room followed by camera crew of 5 people. I follow her back into the living room where everything is getting ready to be on air. As Katniss reads Cinnas cards they film the room and the designs. Cinna and I are waiting in the doorframe. „She's doing good." I whisper. „She actually sounds like she's a bit passionate about it" he just nods and I see that his thoughts are somewhere else. „Cinna?" He shakes his head for a second and his blurred stare goes back to normal. „Ja, sorry I was thinking about some stuff what were you..." he answers with an apollogetic smile but before he gets to finish his apology, Effie interrupts him:„Ok so now we are ready for some outdoor shoots. Katniss remember! You are _OH SO_ happy and life a _perfect_ fairytale like life with Peeta here in twelve and you can't wait to visit all the Districts during the victory tour, understood?" Effie still seems to smile, her smile seems to never fade, but her obvious doubt in Katniss on-camera skills is quite observable for all of us. Cinna hands her a fur coat. „Good luck, girl on fire" he gives her an uplifting smile and hearing the nickname Cinna gave her seemed to give her some more confidence. „remember to smile." I whisper „You look like you're about to walk through hell." „This is hell, isn't it?" She grins afflictedly, then Effie showes her out of the door and the show begins. Cinna and I sit down in the living room and Katniss younger sister, Prim joins us. I've never actually talked to Katniss sister. „Hello." I smile. „you must be the most famous Primrose Everdeen." I try to start a conversation. „Yes I am. And you must be Cinna and Nymeria. Katniss told me about you." We talk for a while and I find that Katniss and her sister are complete opposides. Prim seems to be made to interact with people. She is adorable and quirly and sweet and just absolutly aimable. Sitting here, chatting with her made me think about her in the arena for a split second. The thought made me shiver.

The Hunger Games were simply a cruel and brutal copy of the roman 'bread and games', where they had Gladiators fight each other in an arena untill only one of them remained. It made me sick and gave me a feeling of guilt for living in the Capitol. I was twenty now so there was nothing to worrie about for me, even I'd still be where I was born but...no I didn't want to think about my past. I was alive. I was with Cinna. And a revolution was about to start. We both knew that. I looked at him only to see that he was in deep thought again. Him zooning off happened more often these days. He'd just sit somewhere lost in his thoughts and I never knew if i should be worried or not.

As the door opens again Katniss and Effie return to join us in the living room. „How was your on camera time?" I ask. „ugh," she mumbles something then grabs one of the cookies on the table. „she was decent. Peeta did an amazing job though! My god, that boy was born to be on camera! The capitol adores him! If he wasn't that committed to you Katniss, I'd swear he'd become the next Finnick Odair!" Effie chipps. „Odair," Katniss ponders. „is he a victor? I think I've watched a little excerpt from his games. „Yes he is," I answer before Effie starts a praise towards the Capitols, maybe not favorite, but definatly most attractive victor. „He won the 65th Hunger Games and every girl in the Capitol has fallen for him ever since." I grin. „I mean, let#s be honest he is pretty damn good looking." Cinna raises an eyebrow and I nudge him playfully. „Well, of course he is not as goodlooking as this fellow here." We all laugh. It is nice to sit and chat without any tension in the room. Not even Effie seems stressed or likely to talk about the capitol. „Why is Peeta not here?" Octavia asks, a little puzzled. She is a dear and such a lovely and wonderful friend but also a parade example for the naivité of the general Capitol citizens. „He...uhm, he had some buisness to take care off I think." Katniss stutteres. From a couple of telephone calls, I know that the two of them barely talk. „Well, you guys have some warming up to do for the victory tour! I mena Panem knows you as _the _couple of the century. And you are so adorable together." The tone in Effies voice shows that she wont accept a distanced victor couple. „You are _soooo _cute together" I gag with a slight imitation of Effies voice to make Katniss laugh and sure enough my plan works out and soon enough our little group is back to laughing and chatting.

After we are all finished with our Coffee and the Cookies are gone the day turns into a blur. Everyone is packing and getting ready to catch the train home tonight. Cinna recollects all his sketchbooks and cleans up the livingroom for Katniss' mom. Thats when I decide to go over to see Haymitch.

**A/N** ~ So i know my first chapter is kind of boring but it gives a good first impression of the situation and hopefully does its job in introducing Nymeria.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hey soo I decided that i am trying too hard to stick to Suzanne Collins storyline so I am going to write more of my FF now and get some more action in. I hope you get along with my OC. I LOVE cinna so much and i want to tell more about him or what I imagine him like so I created a person he loves to show his past and what happens with him wihle Katniss is in the arena. I also wanna put some emphasis on the planning of the revolution. Please rewiev! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU ;)

Thank you SO much VampWolf92 for your review! I'm sorry that this chapter is less about Cinna but there will be more about the two of them soon. I hope you like it and keep reading :)

„Haymitch!" I was knocking on his door for about 5 minutes now. „I know you're there so if you don't open cause you're drunk I'll just come in. You know that the train for the victor tour is leaving in like an hour right?" God, I sounded like one dumb capitolian. For a minute i continued slamming my hands against the door. „HAYMITCH." I pressed against the door and-of course- it opened. „sure" i mumbled. „why would he lock the door..." I walked trough the entrance hall.

I haven't ever been here. It was weird to walk trough this house...I looked around. Wow. Did he ever clean? Like ever? I found the Victor in the kitchen, sitting at the table with, wow that was surprising, a cup of coffee. „haymitch?" I asked cautiously. He looked up. „Nymeria. When did you arrive?" He sounded weird. And surpringly sober. „this morning. Cinna and I helped katniss to get ready for her little camera act and then...I just wanted to say hi and...see if you were ready to go."  
>„go and see a ton of people who have lost two kids of their districts and therefor hate our two victors? And too see some more suffering districts? Some more people opressed by the capitol...oh wow maybe coffee wasn't a good idea today."<p>

„I think it was." i answered. I was really glad that he was sober to be honest. It was a moment of awkward silence. „it will change, right?" i asked him not really phrasing it as a question."yes it will. Katniss AND Peetas victory changed a lot. Snow is not happy i guess?"

„I don't know. But I doubt that he is...not after what happened."

He took a sip of his coffee. Another moment of awkward silence.  
>„how" He cleared his throat „how are you and Cinna doing?"<br>I looked at him. The question confused me a bit. He wasn't a smalltalk kind of person. But oh well, neither was I usually.  
>„uhm..good. We're doing really good. Uhm..."<p>

He got up ad hugged me thight. For a second i was puzzled but then I hugged him back. „I missed you dad" I whispered.

A/N hahahahaaaa now that changes things up huh? If you want to know how this goes on then PLEASE write me a rewiev :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N soo i hope you're not bored yet. Did you expect Haymitch to have a daugther? No? I didn't either. I don't really know how i came up with it since i had a whole page written and then I just deleted everything to write that one haha. Oh well here we go :)

_Flashback: Haymitch_

'Damn. God Damn, I have a daughter!' there was no other thought in my head than that. 'I have a child.' And the woman I had a child with...was taken away by the peace keepers. They had killed her. And it was my fault. All my fault. I looked at the little girl in the cradle and grabbed the bottle of wine on the shelf. I wasn't able to take care of a child. I took a sip. And another. No way. I couldn't see my daughter being reaped. And I know snow would somehow manage to get her name being drawn. Then it struck me. There was one thing i could do. I have been to the capitol every year. I am the only mentor in district 12. No one knew about the child. I knew people there. Maybe they would...Evangeline would...maybe she'd be safe there.  
>I looked at the little girl. „nymeria" I whispered. That was the name Maysilee wanted her daughter to named. She had told him before she died. Everyone he loved was taken away by the capitol. And this girl would end up in the arena he knew it. There was a slight chance. The reaping waas tomorrow. He'd be on is way to the capitol tomorrow night. He could maybe safe her...He took another sip of the wine. He would safe her.<p>

Nymeria:

It was good to actually see my dad not hiding it. I hadn't known until three years ago. My mother had told me that I was adoped then and for once it had actually made sense to me that I was diffrent then the other kids my age. That i was not overdressed and quirly all the time and that the games were not the greatest attraction for me. My mom and Haymitch had been friends and therfor i knew him my whole life. My mother visited with him every year when he came to the capitol and he would spent time with me aswell. I never thought that he'd be my father. But it made sense. And I loved him.

I left my fathers house short before the train left. At the station I found Cinna. He was talking to Flavius and Octavia. I walked up to join my friends. When he saw me approaching, Cinna gave me a smile. He knew where I had been. He knew everything about me. After my mom had told me the whole story I had something like a breakdown. And after a lot of hesitation i told him everything. And he didn't judge me. No he supported me.

„Hey there." he put his arm around me and I leaned against his shoulder. „oh my god!" Flavius exclaimed. „Where. Have. You. Been?! I was like looking for you e.v.e.r.y.w.h.e.r.e!" he put emphasis on every single letter. „I almost thought you's have gotten lost in this district." he winked. I laughed. Flavuis had been my friend for years and i loved him. He was a typical capitol person but at the same time he was all diffrent. „I was just walking around, exploring the district." I actually just wanted to talk to Cinna wherfor I was hoping that Flavius would get distracted by something else soon. „Darling, don't get mad at me but you could almost blend in here. I am not trying to be offensive here honey but really," He looked at Cinna „you tell her! I mean really hun, you are the girlfriend of the most famous stylist in the Capitol! You have to stand out some more." I smiled. How many times had i heard this? „I know." I grinned. „I'll have a serious conversation with her, I promise Flav!" he laughed a little. „good! If you'd excuse me now, this" he pointed at his face „is not happening itself." I laughed as he entered the train. „Sometimes i still wonder if he's gay..."Cinna grinned. „jeeze." I laughed and he kissed me. „we are leaving in about 15 minutes. Wanna go for a walk?" „yes!"

As we walked down the little way that was leading to the train station I could feel his eyes resting on me. „Nym, are you alright?" he asked. „ya of course.." I replied, not reallly knowing if that was the truth. „how was it? You hadn't really seen him in a while right?" „we've never actually talked about it, you know...and now. It was good. And seeing district 12...i mean." I paused."Cinna this is where I should have grown up. I should have lived here and my name should have been in the reaping bowl and...and" I broke up. I felt bad. Maybe a mother would still have her daughter if would have been here. What i would have been reaped? And not one of the girls that were dead now? „nym." he put his arms around me. I didn't realize that i was crying. „I feel guilty." I whispered against his chest. „Don't. What for, huh?" He asked. „what for?! My name would have been in te reaping bowl! My name could have been drawn and another girl might still be alive. I've lived a safe live while people here are starving every day. And..." I couldn't go on. „nym. Stop talking like that. You can't change anything about it. And you don't know if your name would have ever been drawn ok?" „yes." „just try to see the bright side. Your mom always raised you alone and now you have a dad. And you love him right? And i assume he loves you too. Cause no one could not love you. Got it? Hey!" Cinna looked me in the eyes. „Nym you always make me see the good side in things. So now do the same. For me ok?" „ok.." i mumbled. I feelt sick. „CINNA, NYMERIA! We're leaving! Come on! We will be late otherwise!" effies bright pink hair appeared at the train platform. She was waiving hysterically. Typical Effie. „come on. And don't worrie that much, ok?" he kissed me on the forhead, then took my hand and dragged me to the train.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – so i hope you're not bored of the story yet^^

Cinna:

It was intresting to see District 12. Where Katniss grew up. Where Nym should have grown up. What I had been representing with my outfits. I kinda wish I could have seen some more of it. But I would see all the other Districts now. I would see if the rumors were true. Since Katniss and Peeta won revolution was in the air that was not to doubt.  
>I looked out of the window. District 12 was flying by. It wouldn't take long and we'd be in 11. It was a while until dinner so I let my thoughts just run trough my head.<p>

I was worried about Nymeria. I have known her since both of us were about 6 years old. We grew up together basically and I hated seeing her upset. She has never been very self confident so i could see why this was a backstab for her but still...The deaths of the district 12 tributes were not her fault. I grabbed my sketchbook and let myself sink into one of the armchairs when it knocked on the door. „yes?" the door opened. „hey..." „Nym!" I got up. „hey, uhm am i bothering? I mena if you're busy," she looked at my sketchbook „i, can come back later." „you know," I walked up to her. „you're the biggest idiot i've ever met." I said and put my hands on her cheeks, pulling her gently closer.  
>She looked down „I know..." I planted a kiss on her forhead. „I love you Nym. And you can always bother me, ok? Don't be such dummy." „sorry." She muttered and looked me in the eyes. „sometimes you just drive me crazy, you know." I smiled and kissed her softly. „i think I have that effect on people you know?" A tiny smile evolved on her face. Sucsess. I laughed. „yes you do." I placed my around her hips and pulled her closer. She flung her arms around my neck and just looked at me. „what?" I asked irritated. „Is there something in my face?!" „no. I am just being glad that i have you in my life. Simply that. Cause you are wonderful." And for the first time ever I thought about how grateful I was that Haymitch Abernathy decided that he wanted to protect his daughter, sending her to the only person he trusted in the capitol, the place he hated more than anything.<p>

All of a sudden the door swung open and Effie pranced into the room. „Haymitch is driving me crazy! He won't talk to me about the speech our victors have to give in eleven! I mean we are almost there! I just want him to go over the notes i made for them but NO! He just lock himself up! I mean seriously? That is just rude! I came all the way to twelve for this and i mean i don't mind doing all of this of course not but a little help from their mentor would be highly apprechiated! I mena really..." she twittered on in her rage as if nothing else mattered. I looked at Nym. She was definatly amused. „I'll go talk to him Effie." She interrupted her in a way that sounded surprisingly polite. „Oh darling I apprechiate it but i don't think you could actually handle that grumpy old nut-hook. You know, it takes a lot of experience to deal with that kind of people. I mean i am not trying to be judgemental you know but people from district twelve usually are just rude." She fell into one of the armchairs, obviously exhausted. Nym smirked at me for a quick second. „Here, let me get you a some water Effie and then you can go over the speech you prepared with me, how does that sound huh?" I smiled at her. Effie oftentimes seemed like she really didn't had a lot of braincells but she was just actually blended by the capitol. I was sure that she was such a smart woman. „and I'll try my luck with Haymitch." The little girl stole a kiss from me, then she left the room. Sometimes she just confused me.

A/N – I know this is a very short chapter but i wanted to write a bit from Cinnas POV. Idk if that was a good idea...oh wells. Also, i am really sorry, that i didn't update in forever! School about killed me this week and my boss thought that I could totally work tons of extra hours. Life is unfair huh?(;


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Little time jump here^^

District Eleven had been a desater. Of course...what had happened hat been great for the rebellion but it was unfair what happened to the people after Katniss spoke and the man had whistled the mocking jay melody and lifted up his fingers. The other districts had not been less couragous. It was obvious that all of them were ready to fight. They wouldn't take the capitols lies for much longer. Or the hunger games... I looked over at Cinna who was talking to Plutarch. It seemed like just two people who were involved in the games chatting about this years attraction. I knew there was more behind their little conversation though. This year would be another quarter quell. I wondered how my dad was doing now that that was approaching. He'd definatly be THE attraction here in the capitol this year. I really missed Haymitch. When my mother told me the truth I wouldn't belive it at first. But now...Haymitch had visited us everytime he came back to the capitol. And everytime he'd spent a lot of time with me. More than the person whom I was told was my dad did. Gorgen Wellsbee. One of the Senators of the Capitol and huge fan of the hunger games. Every year he would help to organize everything. That was definatly more intresting than the daugther he had. Or the wife that was waiting at home. My mother was a good person. I never understood why she'd stay with a man like him. She was very down to earth for a capitol lady. Never would she wear real fancy dresses or huge accesories. Maybe that was the reason i used to be the „odd" one when I was younger. I smiled at that thought. Maybe she didn't want to dissapoint Haymitch...or maybe...ugh i had to stop brooding about all this. Fact was that Haymitch Abernathy was my father. That I was from District twelve. That I had known my father my whole life without knowing that he actually cared me. And that my name should have been in the reaping bowl every single year from my twelfth till my eighteenth birthday. It made me feel like a cheater. A coward. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it again.  
>My thoughts wandered back to the quarter quell. I wondered what kind of horrible punishment the capitol would figure out this year.<br>Cinna and Plutarch shook hands and parted. I stood up from the bank i was sitting on and approached Cinna. His looks were strained as he walked towards me. „Cinn?" I bit my lip. His expression didn't give me a single clue about how their little conversation went. „Cinn, what did he" „Not here." He hissed, grabbed my hand started walking towards his appartment. „are you ok?" I gently squeezed his hand. My next thought was to slap myself. Really?! Are you ok?! Of course not.. he wouldn't be this stiff if he was. But i had to be patient for now.  
>When he turned the key in his door and closed it behind us I couldn't hold on any longer „Did he know what they'll do this year? Did he tell you? Cinna what's going on?" He let himself fall on the couch, resting his head on his fists. „He doesn't know. He is the head gamemaker this year and HE doesn't know. We need some more information. Ugh. I mean he said that he thinks it's going to be something like the tributes have to choose one more person from their district to go with them. But he is not sure." I rested my hands on his knees, kneeling down in front of him. „We will be able to figure everything out Cin." „we'll know by next week." „what?" „the reaping is next week. Its so soon. And i know that this year is not going to be safe for Katniss. Not after what happened during the tour." „you're right. But this year is going to be diffrent. Not only because it's a quarter quell. We both know that." I lifted his chin up a little. „we don't even know if its true...what if Plutarch is a double agent? What if...i don't even want to think about that." „since when are you a doubter, huh?" I smiled trying to get his spirits back up. „i know, I know...you#re right. Sometimes it just seems...weird you know?" „I know..." I kissed him.<p>

-_a week later_-

„_I am proud to announce this years QUARTER QUELL." _President snows voice cut through the excited, tense silence of the crowd of people as he pulled a little yellow envelope out of his jacket. „_we honor our third quarter quell on the 75__th__ anniversary. as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the tributes will reaped from their excisting pool of victors!" _No. Taht was my only thought. I expected everything but that. I turned to look at cinna. His expression was emotionless. I thought about Katniss. About peeta. And about my dad. My father. no. No no no. I just found out about him they couldn't put him back into the arena. They couldn't put anyone back in there! The crowd on the TV was cheering. Excitement everywhere. I felt numb. My father was a victor. What if he was reaped. NO. Katniss was my friend. She was the only female victor in twelve. She would be forced to go back. I felt tears in my ice but i fought them back. I didn't deserve to cry. I was fine off. I was a capitolant. The selfhatred that grew in myself right now was tremendous. I was disgusted just by the thought. I shrugged when I felt something in my hand. Cinna crossed his fingers with mine as if he could read my mind. His eyes were still on the monitor and his face was still showing no expression but he pressed my hand thight. I knew he'd fight just as i knew that I would. I just didn't know how.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Ok so, first of all, SO MUCH THANKS to VampWolf92! Thank you for reading and for reviewing. Your lovely words keep me writing :) thank you sosososososo much!

I hope i am not screwing this all up haha. This is my first fanfiction btw :)

_God damn._I was pacing up and down in my living room. Seriously? Reaping the tributes from the remaining victors? No. No, Snow was taking it too far. I had never liked the games. It was disgusting. And now? I knew some of the tributes cause my 'father' had used his connections to get me an 'amazing' internship helping with the tributes. That idiot. Selfish, dumb .. „ARGHH" I fell on the couch, letting out a scream of frustration. This was too messed up. Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Felice, Carra, Renn, Finnick, Megs, Annie, Charlie and...my Dad. I had gotten to know them. At least a bit. Enough to care. All of them could be reaped. And die. Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of Plan?! I heard to door open and spun around.  
>„Nym? Darling, Cinna texted me and...well, I saw snows announcement. Are you ok?" My Mom had entred my flat looking worried. She walked across the room and hugged me tight. „Ok? OK?!Mom!" I felt tears antering my eyes and bliked them down again as fast as i could. „I know..." „i know most of them. Katniss is my friend. So is Finnick, and Peeta and Renn. And...my Dad. Mom, what if they reap...ugh." I was 21 now. I wasn't supposed to be such a cry baby. I never cried, so why now? „I just got to know him as the person he actually is." She looked me with an apologetic glance in her eyes. „I am so sorry hun. I...i should have told you but...i...you see..." „mom, i don't blame you for anything ok? Infact, I understand why you didn't say anything. It is reasonable. Stop beating yourself up...it would have probably been worse for me if i had known all the time." I stared at the TV where they sent snows speech again, showing the awe reactions of the people at the town square. „disgusting" my mother muttered. She could have been my real mom. I had that thought all the time in the last couple of days and i was surprised that she wasn't. She hated the games, yet she was married to one of the head organizers of it, she was sassy, had her own mind, a brain and...she was so much like haymitch.<br>„when do the reapings start?" „tomorrow morning..." I muttered. „You wanna come home with me tonight and stay in your old room?" „with my oh-so-amazing father at home? No, thanks mom." „nym, i know he hasn't been the best fath..." „he hasn't been one at all. He is a selfish ass. He forgot your Birthday every year! He is a game organizer! Mom! You deserve so much better." „Nymeria, I...I love you know that, right?" she whispered. I felt bad all of a sudden. „I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it. I am just...Cinna is coming later i think" or hope, i added in my mind „so well just be here." „Ok. As long as you're not alone i am good." I leaned against her shoulder. „love you momma." I mumbled. „I love you too girly." she looked at her watch. „Darn. I told you fath.." she interrupted herself. „sorry, Michael, that i'd pick him up. I gotta get going. Text me tonight ok? I'll try and get ahold of your dad. Maybe you should too. Bye." She kissed my head, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the apartment.

Calling Haymitch might wasnt the worst Idea. If he had a phone. Katniss would probably not pick up. Not after snows speech and i couldn't be mad at her for that. I picked up the phone and dialed peetas number.  
>„Peeta Mellark here, who is this?" a soundless voice answered.<br>„Peeta? It's Nym. I...are you alright?" again damn! I wanted to slap my face. Of course he wasn't.

„Nym! I have been better you know. Are you alright? I havent talked to you since the tour of the victors!"  
>„I know. I'm so sorry. And...i am so sorry for what happened."<br>„it's not your fault. Well, it sucks that i have to go back to the arena. And i hate for katniss to have to go back in there but...i guess we angered Snow..." He tried to sound confident...good, strong Peeta.

„Wait, ho do you know it's you and not Haymitch?!"  
>„I won't let Katniss go back in there without me protecting her. Even if i won't be reaped, I will volunteer. Plus..I think Haymitch had his fair share...his games were...this is really not fair."<p>

„I am so sorry Peeta...I" I really didn't know what to say. How to find the right words. „you made it once. You can do it again. You guys will get out of there." I wondered if he figured that i was not only talking about him and katniss but also about my other friends.  
>„again? Katniss will. I will take care of that, but me? The capitol wont let us get out of there again..."<p>

„Peeta.."  
>„dear, stop. Nym, thank you. Really. Your call means a lot."<p>

„you're my friend peeta."  
>„and you're mine."<p>

„how are katniss and haymitch?"

„really, really drunk. I will have to go over again soon...they didn't take it easily. But don't worrie. I'll take care of them."

„how can you be so calm, so responisble? It's amazing. Astonishing actually."

Peeta laughed.  
>„Well, someone has to be right? Nym, I love you but i really want to go over and look if they are ok. Can i call you ba...well actually...we'll see each other tomorrow night..."<p>

his voice sounded a bit broken.

„Take care Peeta. Love you too! And tell them I called. And that I care ok?"

„sure will" he hung up.

Drunk. That sounded good actually. But no. I had to keep my head clear now.

A shower didn't sound too bad. As I turned the warm water on and let it drizzle on my face I realized how stiff I was. All my muscles were tense and I started massaging my aching left shoulder.

After a long time i turned the soothing, comfoting water off and redressed. It was 10pm already. When was cinna showing up? I crossed the living room and started searchig my kitchen for something to eat. I hadn't done any shopping in forever so all i found was a raspberry jogurth. I grabbed it and made my way to the living room couch where I turned the TV on for distraction. It was all about the quarter quell. Every channel. When I stopped at cesar flickermans show I saw Plutarch entering the stage. The guests were excited. He smiled and waved, then he greeted cesar and they started some dumb chatting about the reaping tomorrow. I muted the TV and grabbed my phone again. Just as I dialed his number, Finnicks face appeared on the screen as they were going over all the tributes that were still alive. _Hey there, it's Finnick Odair. If you call it must be urgent but unfortunatly i can't take your call right now, dear. I will call you back though if you give me your name. _He was with Annie i guessed. I didn't want to think about what she was gong trough. She already was instable and now this. The next face that appeared on screen was Renn's. He was a good loocking guy from district 11. I wondered if I should try and call him but he had never been fond of phone calls. We had been writing though. But a letter? Now? Bullshit.  
>The door flew open and a person bursted into my home. „what the?!" I jumped up in shock and clinged to my spoon untill i realized that it was cinna. A really, really mad cinna. „Cin! You scared me to death!". „don't kill me!" he muttered ironically. Then he just pulled me in his arms and almost sqeezed me. „Cin" I grasped. „are you ok? What is..." He cut me off with a kiss. „mhhhmhmhmmngnn" I said kissing him back. When he released me i was puzzeled. „What is going on?" „all this is a mess. I have been talking to Plutarch all day and...ugh. 13 is not the most supportive district after all." „but...i thought. Wait what?" The rebellion is planned and this, this was the cherry on the ice cream. Thats it you know? But they don't really wnat to share their whole plan with us and they are unprepaired and this twist is just...I wnat to kill plutarch sometimes. He can be such an unreasonable idiot!" He buried his face in his palms as he sat down. I put my arm around his shoulders. „I talked to peeta today." „what?" „I called him" I said. „he decided to go back into to arena...to protect Katniss." „this is so messed up. The heads of the rebellion plan now might end up in the arena. That was not...supoosed to happen god damn!" Cinna wasn't usually a person to cuss. That was my occupation. „We can still do this. It just...well, the plan has to be made or changed or whatever...really fast." „I know. Thats what Plutarch and I have been working on all day." he looked at me. „we can do this. This has to stop. And after all, we have the mockingjay."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Cinna:

„Katniss!" I walked up to my friend and embraced her with a hug. „Cinna..." She hugged me back and whispered „please get me out of here!" The crowd at the train station already went crazy for the famous victors from 12. Nym pulled of her role as District assistant and greeted Peeta and Haymitch properly and then welcomed Effie back home. „play your role, little bird. We wil need your fans. It wont be long then we can talk." I let go of her and greeted the others as well. Then we made our way to the car that was supposed to take us to the Hotel or Prision where the Victors were keept. Peeta took Katniss hand and they both waved, trying to satisfy the crowd. Effie had decorated her face with the happiest, biggest smile that could fit on it and presented the starcrossed lovers to the fandom. Haymitch stayed behind them and Nym and I made the close.  
>In the car most of the smiles faded. Not Effies though. She keept chattering about all the interviews that planned and the appearances that had to be made. I looked at Nymeria who seemed to be deeply concerned with her Electronic Organization Pad. One of Snows kiss asses was sitting with us. I wondered if this was for safety or if Snow would have Katniss watched 247.

Nymeria:

I felt uncomfortable with my so called fathers' collegue sitting across from me. He seemed to monitor every single move of mine. Therefor I was more than relived when we arrived at the 'Tributes Palace' and he stayed in the car after we had all excited it. Our group took the lift up to the penthouse without any conversation. The silence was deafening. Not even Effie had something to say and that was a rare occasion. After we had finally entered the flat that was meant for District 12 Effie cleared her throat. „so, the first thing on our agenda is the ride on the carriges tomorrow morning and then snows speech. In the afternoon.." „we'll be in the training center." Katniss interrupted. „And tomorrow there will be an amazing intwerview with flickerman in the eveneing and before that we will spent our day in the center and with cinna who will use his magic to transform us into the couple the capitol wants to see. And then? Then we will die." She almost spat out the last 3 words before she stormed off into the room she'd sleept in last year. „she'll get herself together." Haymitch said and patted Effies shoulder mockingly. „I...this girl. I am going to bed. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning in Cinnas Studio. ALL of you." she focused on Haymitch as if she expected him to not show up. Then she left the Penthouse. „Wow. That started out great." Peeta said sarcastically. He turned to Cinna. „What is our plan?" „Good question." he replied. „We will keep playing your starcrossed lovers card. But eventhough the Capitol loves you guys, there are tributes they love aswell. It's like they tossed all the stars into a bin and now the people have to decide who's their favorite." „it's disgusting" I muttered. „Nevertheless" Cinna continued. „We hava a chance. You guys' engagement. This is a big thing. We have to keep presenting you as the couple they pity. Your show last year is not forgotten." „I dont care about getting myself out of there." Peeta focused on Cinna. „I just need Katniss to survive." „we all need her to survive." Haymitch clinged into the conversation. „But we need a lot of people to survive. If we want to win this war."

A/N ~ i know this is very very short and probably not even good but i really need to get into the story again after not writing for a freaking long time. Life happened and kinda knocked me off of my feet. Thank you to VampWolf92 for your sweet messages. I think i am kinda just updating this because of you and I really like writing this story so thank you for the push in the right direction! There will be more and it will get better I promise. Aaaaand i will finish this now and not bail again haha. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Nymeria:

„This is bullshit, utter bullshit, Haymitch. We have to fill her in." I heard Cinnas voice from the next door. „We don't. She won't understand. And even if she does: if it goes against our Princess' wills she'll change the plan in the blink of an eye. And further, Peeta and Katniss will be the main focus of Snow. If they suspect anything they will either Kill them asap or even worse take them hostage and question them untill they have our plan. Belive me, they do have ways to get it out of them. The lesser they know the better they're off." Haymitch replied trying to keep his voice down. Drowsiely I opened my eyes. Did i fall asleep? Where was I? I looked around. It was the 12er Penthouse. Ugh. I looked at my phone. 4 am. I got up from the sofa to the other two people that were awake at this inhumane time. As I walked in cinna and my dad spun around instantly. „Its you." Cinna said in relief. „yeah...what are you guys talking about?" „the Plan." Haymitch said with a glass of Scotch in his hand. I raised an eyebrow but keept my mouth shut. „why do you not want to fill Katniss and Peeta in?" was my next question. „Renn knows alot. So does Joanna." „Renn and Joanna arent Katniss." Haymitch threw in before Cinna could say something. „How did you sleep?" Haymitch turned around to me. „When did i fell asleep?" I asked back. „Around 3" He answered. „You didn't miss anything important though i think. Cinna was just filling me in." He looked down his glass. Silence. Cinna cleared his throat. „I will head over to the studios. We will have to do a lot of work for the presentation of the tributes tomorrow and uhm...i wanted to check something on the costumes. The last cut you know?" He got up and reached for his coat. The studios were right next to place where the tributes stayed, but i doubted that cinna actually had to work on the costumes. I gave him a grateful smile. „do you want me to pick you up there?" „its fine..." „ok i will pick you up." I reached for his hand. He smiled. „I'll see you later." he said kissing me on the forhead. „Haymitch" he held out his hand and they shook hands. „I'll see you in a couple hours." My dad said. „take care boy." A friendly smile flited over his face.

„sooo..." I said after some silence. I knew Cinna wanted to give me some time with Haymitch. I didn't expect it to be this awkward though.

„are you alright?" My father asked.

„Yes. Yeah sure...why wouldn't i?"

„Just wondered." he muttered and ran his hand trough his hair. All of a sudden I had a thousand questions on my mind. I just didn't know how to ask them. I had thought about some of them when I saw Haymitch in District 12 but i wasn't able to pose them back then either. He looked at me. It was kind of a sad look. „are...you alright?" I asked him. „Me? Yeah yeah sure. It's just...you do look similar to your mother. But...at the same time you could be Eva's daughter." It was weird hearing Mother and Eva distinguished. Eva was my mother to me...but i wanted to more about my real family. „how was she?" I asked. „my biological mother i mean..." „well she was..." „Haymitch?!" I hadn't even realized the skinny, tall guy staning in the door. „nym? Why are you guys awake?" „just talking" I stuttered. „at almost 6 am?" He yawned. „why are you up? Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Haymitch looked at Peeta. „Probably should. But i couldn't go back to sleep." He sat down at the table. „I should Probably go. I have to get Cinna and grab some stuff for tomorr...today's 'big show'" „I'll see you later then!" the male Tribute waved bleariely. „Later." My dad smiled at me and squeezed my hand for a second. „later" I smiled back.

Cinna:

I sat over my sketchbook looking from the drawings over to the almost finished wedding dress. I didn't lie all the way. I did want to check on the costumes. Especially on this one. The wedding dress was probably my biggest masterpiece. And with what we had planned I could only hope that it was not my last. A black feather suddenly loosend itself and slowly fell to the ground. I picked it up. This was not supposed to happen. I'd have to check it trough again. But maybe tomorrow? I was so tired. I placed the feather in my sketchbook and checked the time. 6:15. Damn. There was no time for sleep. I'd have to start preparing katniss and peeta in a bit. The presentation on the carriages was at 10. That was barely enough time to prepare everything. „ugh" I growned and let myself fall on the chair. The discussion of our plan had taken way too much time. Maybe i could just sleep for a couple of minutes. I rested my face on the uncomfortable book and passed out, not hearing the door open and close behind me. 

~40 minutes later (A/N i know such a huuuuge jump in time)~

I felt a small hand resting on my back. „Cin? Hey, get up. We'll have to get to buisness in a little bit." I heard a voice somewhere behind me. Slowly I opened my eyes and sat up. „Morning." Nymeria smiled at me. She had slight circles under her eyes. But i did too probably. Tonight I could sleep. I actually hoped that Katniss and Peeta got some sleep. „I brought you Coffee...and Breakfast." She kissed me. I was not even half awake. „How can you be so awake? You can't have gotten a lot more sleep than I did." I looked puzzled. „I am not. Fake it till you make it right?" she smiled. I yawned and took a sip of the coffee cup she had placed in front of me. „Thank you." i said still a bit drowsy. „no worries." „When do Katniss and Peeta get here?" „well they've been in Flavius hands for an hour now and since he just did his magic on them for the tour of victors i doubt that it will take very long. Maybe 20 more minutes?" I shook my head to get rid of the tiredness then I stood up to get all the clothes and accessories together. „Na uh." Nym disagreed and pushed me back on the chair. „Eat. You're gonna thank me later." Her way of caring made me laugh a little. I grinned. „yes mom." I said opening the little white bag, finding a blueberry muffin. „thanks again." I grinned. „shush." She said collecting the accessories for Peeta while I ate. Then i collected all the things i needed for the wagon. Just as I finished Katniss and Peeta entered the little studio. Their makeup and hair was perfectly done. „well look at you guys." I said, forcing a confident expression on my face. Katniss looked mad. I almost laughed. It was like we were thrown back exactly one year. I was about to say something when Effie rushed in. „DARLINGS! We have less than an hour to fix you guys up! Hush hush hush!" she rushed. „I'll go check on the wagon. WITH Effie" Nymera winked. She knew how much easier my job would be without effie here. „Meet you there in a bit" I said thankfully and got to work. The two of them put on their costumes and he adjusted them. He worked silently and only Peeta tried to make conversation from time to time which Katniss basically ignored. I could feel the tension building up. When everything was in place I looked at them. „Breathe." I said. „It will all be good. You look amazing. Both of you." was the best soothing advice i would think of. „just remember to smile out there. And that you're a team. Understood?" They nodded. And I walked them to the carriage hall. „When you're ready." I satrted as they were set on the wagon 20 minutes later. „just push the button. You know what is going to happen." Katniss looked at me. For an instant I thought to find fear in her eyes. I stepped on the carriage and hugged her tightly. „you've done this before. You can do this again." She hugs me back . „Thanks Cinna." she Whispers. A horn sounds and i stepped of the wagon. „I believe in you two." I said before their wagon started to move. As they're out of sight i return to the studio to watch the tribute parade on the TV inside. Absorbed in tought i opened my sketchbook to get the feather and finish the wedding dress...but the black feather was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First of all THANK YOU to the three amazing people that reviewed my story! You don't know how much this means to me! I didn't really think that anyone would read my story after all. Just thank you lots and lots! You keep me writing! :)  
>Second of all: I apologize for all the spelling mistakes in my story xD Finally there is some action coming in! I hope you all keep reading! And please keep telling me what you think! your input helps a lot! :) 3<p>

Cinna:

Was this a coincidence? Did I just loose it or did someone take it? Did Snow... but how? They couldn't know what he had planned with Katinss' wedding dress. How could they? They could look at every piece of paper and into every sketchbook in the whole studio, the only one that had the black mockingjay dress in it was in my bag and never left out of sight. Maybe i was overexaggragating. It was just a feather. I probably opened my sketchbook and it fell out or something like that... „Cinna? Are you alright?". Nymeria had entered the Studio behind me and ripped me out of my thoughts. Again without my notion. „uh yes. Yeah, all good." I didn't want her to worry about this. „Are you sure?" she scanned me. „Yes. Sure" I laughed and hoped she's just drop it. „You look kinda..."She was searching for the right word and i used that moment to shut her up with a kiss. „I'm ok." I assured her. „a little tired but other than that." I pointed to the huge TV screen „relieved. They look amazing." Nyms eyes rested on the screen for a while. „They really do. But some other costumes look pretty cool too. Renns' looks kind of funky." Renn was the male tribute for District 5. for the second time. I didn't know how he and Nym became friends but she had that weird something about her that everyone just kinda got along with her. He was a decent guy. Sometimes i found him a little strange but over all I liked him. Especially since the rebellion struck roots we've been working together from time to time. He wore a futuristic looking body suit with mirrors on it. I didn't know what that had to do with technology but it made an impression for sure. „It does. But look at Joanna." I chuckled. I had met her only once but she was defiantly the most eccentric girl i had ever gotten to have a conversation with. And she did not look happy in her tree costume. „she might start the bloodbath early." Nym said dry. „however, we're invited to dinner." I looked at her with confusion. „My mom and...him." Nym answered, reading the question off of my face. „I don't know why. I mean my mom loves you and probably just wants to spent time with us but she knows that i try avoid Wellsbee. Especially since i know that i don't have to feel bad for my distaste against him." The guy who raised or rather did not raise Nymeria. A senator. And he wanted us over for dinner. The night before the Flickerman interview. „Do you want to go or should I tell my mom that we cant make it?" „I think we should go. But i need to finish up this dress! So much to do..." „So little time." She finished my sentence. „I actually have some work to do too. And I want to talk to Renn and Finnick before they spend the rest of the day in the training center. Will you be here all day?" „I...just...can you pick me up at my place?" „Sure. I'll be there at 6ish." She smiled and dashed off. For a moment I felt like this was not the 3rd Quarter Quell. Like this was just a normal day. Not the start of a rebellion. Then I ripped myself out of my thoughts and got to work.

~that evening~

Nymeria:

I opened the door to Cinnas flat. „Hey. I'm here" I said coming in. „I'll be done in a second." he shouted out of the living room. And really, two seconds later he stumbled into the entrance hall and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. „Hey!" he smiled a little tired and hugged me. „Hey. How are you?" „Tired. It was a crazy day. I finished and checked the wedding dress for tomorrow night and then Plutarch called and kept me and Haymitch busy forever." „Are you sure you want to go over to my moms then? If you need some rest..." „Shush! We're going! You're not using me as an excuse because you don't wanna see Mr. Senator." „Is it that obvious?". „yes!" He laughed linking his fingers with mine, dragging me out of the door. It was a silent drive to my mothers house. Cinna seemed caught up in his thoughts and I didn't want to interrupt. I figured that in his thoughts he was already at the Flickerman interview tomorrow night. He had worked so hard on the beautiful wedding gown for Katniss. It was pretty genius of him to put her into a wedding dress for that day. The people would go mad. And hopefully get mad at the capitol for sending her and Peeta back to killing each other. Maybe someone would wake up and realize how mad all this was. I parked in front of my old home and we excited the car. I hadn't seen my Moms husband in weeks. It was going to be awful. „You'll be alright" Cinnas calming voice whispered behind me. „It's just a family dinner. You look like you're about to eat with Snow himself." „well, close enough" I stated.

Cinna:

„Hey Honey!" Eva walked up on us, as we entered the house. „Hi, Mom" Nym gave her mother a hug. „Cinna!" she had such a wide smile on her face that i couldn't but return it. She was the most friendly, loving person on this planet. „Hey Eva! It's good to see you." I smiled at her and she already pulled me into a warm embrace. „Implyed!" she laughed. „How are you, my dear? Your costumes for the parade today were A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Outstanding Cinna, you are such a talented young man." „oh dear, thank you so much." I replied a little flattered. She smiled happily and turned to her daughter. „Your dad is in the living room, dinner will be ready in just a minute." With that she rushed back into the kitchen. „Awesome.." Nym mumbled. „Hey," I hugged her from behind „he is not.." „If you're about to say:'not that bad' i will punch you." she whispered. „Ok i won't." I grinned and let go of her to hang up our coats. Then we entered the living room. „Ahhh, good evening children." Nyms 'adoptive' fathers voice snarred from one of the sofas. „Hey Dad." I could almost hear the distate in Nyms voice. Almost. She was such a great actress sometimes. „Hey Mr. Wellsbee." I said courtusly. „I hope you're doing good?" „Very well Cinna, thank you for asking." His voice had an unpleasent linger. But maybe i just interpreted that into it because i didn't like him that much..."Nym!" Evas voice shouted out of the Kitchen. „Could you give me a Hand real quick please?" Nym rolled her eyes „I'll be right back." she said and went to help her mother.

I couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable all of a sudden. Not only because I was alone in a room with Senator Wellsbee but also because he starred at me with a deciteful look. Slowly he got up from the sofa and walked towards me. „So, boy. Your costumes were really nice in todays Tribute Parade. I mean they were kind of last year but still. Nice work." „Thank you, sir" where was this heading? „do you have anything special planned for Tomorrows interview?" He stood in front of me now and I noticed that he looked a little bit like a rat. „You don't want me to ruin the surprise for you, do you?" I said gritty. „Dinner's ready!" I heard Nyms voice from the dining room. „I advise you to reconsider your 'surprise', lad." he spat, reaching for my right hand. As he spoke he placed something in my hand and passed me to enter the dining room. I was disturbed. When I opened my hand and looked at the tiny thing resting in my palm i shivered. There was it. My tiny black feather.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N ~ To be honest, I am not a fan of this chapter. In fact I kind of hate it. But i promise the next one will be way better! So please don't stop reading just because this is hella boring. I do sincerely apoplogize ;) Thanks for your reviews guys. I really apprechiate it! :) if you have suggestions please shot them out! :) So i hope you wont be forever dissapointed with me. As I said, there will be more action in the next chapter.

Nymeria:

My mom placed the casserole in the middle of the table and I set the salad bowl next to it. „you almost burned down the house mom." „almost" She winked. „and i just forgot that i hadn't turned off the cooktop... that happens to everybody at sooner or later. I was just thinking about other stuff." „don't think and cook mom." I advised her with a little chuckle. My laughter broke off though, when Wellsbee walked in with a pleased smile on his lips.  
>„looks good, lovely." My mom gave him a warm smile and placed herself on the chair next to him. <em>Just why. Why him?! <em>I thought. She was too good for him. „Where's Cinna?" „Oh, he was looking at some of the family pictures I think." „I'll go and get him." I crossed the room and opened the livingroom door. Cinna was standing in front of the Fireplace, staring at something in his palm. „Cin? Dinner's ready." I said. „are you ok?" I came closer and reached for his free hand. He looked up with the looks of someone who was in deep thoughts. „Yeah, sorry. I was just zoning out. Long day." A fake laugh escaped his mouth and he took my hand after slipping something tiny into the pocket of his jeans. I decided not to ask further questions, at least not as long as we were in this house. But the expression on his face worried me. I could tell when he tried to hide something. And he never hid something from me. 

Cinna:

I felt terrible for lying. But no one knew what I had planned with the wedding dress. I didn't tell anyone about the Mockingjay dress. If anything went wrong I'd be the only one getting hurt. So, what did Wellsbee mean? He could not possibly know what I had planned. But for the first time I realized that I had put my life at stake by making that dress. After the interview all the districts would regain hope. Hope for a revolution. And I? I shook off those thoughts. I had to act normal. It remained terribly quiet at the table for an awfully long minute. „Help yourselfes, please!" Nym's mother reached for my plate filling it with something that I definded as sweetpotato casserole. Even though it smelled delicious, I felt like I couldn't swallow a bite. Just the thought of the black feather n my pocket made me sick „So Nym, who are you betting on in this years games?" Wellsbee casuylly started a conversation. „No one." „What? Oh come on you can't be serious!" „No. I wont bet. I wont bet on who is the best murderer." She said concentrating on her plate. Wellsbee opened his mouth to say something else, but Eva threw in an obvious change of subjects. „How did you like that new movie in the theatres? It is a modern Shakespeare play, isn't it?" From there on the conversation stayed superficial which I was quite grateful for. I barely contributed to it and was glad when Nym announced that it was late and we both needed some sleep. „Oh of course, honey. You will hava an exciting day tomorrow. Oh Cinna I can't wait to see what you whipped up for Katniss this year." I knew that she meant this as a great compliment but after the almost thread i recieved in the living room i could not be as grateful for her words as i would have been. „So am I" Wellsbee smirked. „My design for this year is quite specal indeed." I looked right into the senators eyes, keeping up to his cold stare.  
>At the door Eva hugged Nym and I goodbye. „We'll be at the interview tomorow night so I'll see you guys there. Drive safe, darling." She carerassed Nyms cheek, greatly to her daugthers delight. „Mom, I know how to drive a car." Smiling she emraced her mother, then opened the drivers door and started the ignition. „Thanks for the dinner, it was lovely." I said before I entered the passenger seat of Nyms car.<p>

Nymeria: 

We were driving in silence for a couple of minutes. What a desaster this night had been. „Cin." I stopped the car in front of his flat. „Please talk to me. What is all this about? What is going on?" „Nothi.." „Stop lying! You never lied to me so don't you dare starting that now! I can tell something's wrong. But I can't help you unless you talk to me." „It's really not that big of a deal...I..." He groaned. „It has to do with the rebellion, doesn't it? And the plan? Cinna I know the plan. I am not some idiot from the capitol running around praising the games." „It's just not that simple. It has to do with the costume for the interview tomorrow." „the wedding dress? But, Snow insisted on that." „yes... There is more to it. It's...a surprise." „A surprise that can get you in trouble?" „Maybe..." „And Wellsbee? Did he" „He can't know anything about it. I think he bluffed." he interrupted me. „Did he treaten you?!" I felt my blood boil up. „No. Yes. I dont know. And quite frankly i don't care. He can't do anything to harm me. Or you. At least not at this point." I was worried. I knew Cinna would plan something scandalous, maybe even offensive to the Capitol. But appearntly this was bigger than I had thought. My hand searched for his and he reached out for mine. „I didn't want you to worrie." He said soundlessly. „It is something that has to be done. We have to make our point. Katniss has to make a point. Against this madness. Thats what we're all working for." „I know." „And because of that...we have to make sacrifices." „Your life is not one of those though!" I flared up. „It wont be. I promise. Thats why I didn't tell you about the whole thing. I didn't want you to get worried or anything. It'll be fine. After all, three quarters of the Capitol wears my designs" He winked. „You're...incredible sometimes." „I know. So, my suggestion is hot chocolate and some dumb movie to get our minds off of things. You in?" „Hot chocolate? Let me evalute my possibilities. I think...yeah i could make time for that."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N ~ So here it is. The promised, more action packed chapter^^. I hope you like it. Thank you guys for your rewievs and I am actually super surprised that you didn't hate the last chapter! I felt like it kind of was a fill-in chapter. I am so thankful for your feedbacks [insert names]! So please please please keep reviewing and tell me what you like/dislike. Enjoy reading! :3

Timber: ASDFGHHJKL suuure! I love knowing that people actually read what I write, considering that I just wrote this for myself in the beginning. Thank you :))

Nymeria:  
><em>„<em>You would have been the most gorgeous Bride!" Effie had tears in her eyes as she looked at Katniss in her wedding gown. „You look so incredibly beautiful!" „thank you, Effie." Katniss said sincere. „Your boy did a good on that dress, I must say." Haymitch had approached me without my notice. „You better tell him not me. But yes, it really is stunning. I wish it was for it's purpose and not for an interview before she is basically sent off to die." I had lowered my voice for the last part of the sentence. Not everybody had to know what I thought about the Hunger Games. Cinna was still busy twiching and plucking to have every inch of his masterpiece in place. „I can't belive she's crying. I mean does anyone even belive that crap?" Katniss commented on Cashmere's performance in her personal interview with Caesar. „She is _really_ good." asserted Effie. „You'll have to give a good show, but I know you will. You always do." She smiled at Katniss in an almost caring, tender-hearted way. Sometimes I wondered if Effi really was as luxury-driven and capitol-brainwashed as she seemed. After all she seemed to care deeply about both, Katniss and Peeta. And she had been really good to me and Cinna aswell. „You'll do great, girl on fire." Cinna had gotten up from his knees, examining his work critically. „It's great Cin." „Nym's right. It is great. Good job young man." „_AND NOW LET'S WELCOME SEEDER FROM DISTRICT 11" _„You will be up next, we have to get you ready Katniss, it will only be a couple of minutes. Come on. Hush hush!" Effie forced us out of the dressing room and into the prep room trough which one could enter Flickermans stage. Haymitch and Cinna discussed the dress and Effie gave Katniss some last advice on how she should present herself. I entered the room after others and Joanna Mason almost bumped into me. „oops, sorry Nym." She stepped back. „Did you like my little speech?" „It was definatly impressive. And it made your point quite clear. Nice job." I held up my hand and Joanna high fived with a sarcastic grin. „You think those brainwashed folks got my point? Maybe they'll stop the games after this." „Well the tributes made their point quite clear. Maybe the Capitolists will realize that they're about to kill their bright little stars. Hopefully." I Gave Joanna a sudden hug. I knew that she wasnt fond of friendshippy behavor or human intereaction at all. But we always got along. I always had to do with the games even it was only running errands for Wellsbee. I had met Joanna before her Flickerman interview. She had been terrified that day. We just talked and after she won we keept in touch. It was weird to have this szene repeat now. „Nym, gross! I gotta get up on that Podium now. I'll see you later." She freed herself from my hug, not without squeezing me for a split second. She turned around, looking at Katniss. „A wedding dress? Really?" „Snow made me wear it." Joanna cracked a wicked smile. „Make him pay for it." I saw a short glimpse of satisfaction run over Cinnas face. What was that about. „_THANK YOU PEETA, AND NOW OUR GRAND FINALLY! KATNISS EVERDEEN, THE GIRL WE LOVE, THE GIRL ON FIRE." _„don't forget to smile!" Effie sizzled! „show them who you are, Girl on Fire." Cinna reached for my hand and while katniss walked towards the stage we entered the audience area and took our seats. I could almost feel Cinnas freyed nerves. „Hey, are you alright?" I whispered. He loosened up a bit regaining his usual, calm and confident aura. „I am." He squeezed my hand a little then we both focused in on Katniss and Caesar. „We're all a little dissapointed that a certain wedding did not take place." shared sights and some sobbs were heard from the audience. „But am I correct if i'm assuming, that this is the gown that you would have worn on your wedding day?" Caesar asked looking like a wounded puppy. „Yes," Katniss answered. „President Snow found everyone would want to see it." Caesar freaked out and went almost jittery admiring the dress.

Cinna:

And finally, the moment came. The host asked Katniss to spin so that everyone could admire the whole dress. And of course they were hoping to see the usual flames I had Katniss wear. This was the moment. Katniss' eyes searched for me in the audience and I nodded, trying to give her some of my confidence. And she spun. Little flames caught on the end of her dress and the audience awwed. The Awws turned into applause when Katniss dress burned down and the white fluffy fabric was replaced by a tight black dress and two beautiful wings. On stage stood the mockingjay. The symbol of the rebellion. And it looked more beautiful than i imagined. „your stylist certainly has outdone himself this time, hasn't he?!" Caesar said admiring the beautiful creature Katniss had morphed into on stage. I sincerely hoped that every district was watching right now. Especially 13. and I wished I could see Snows face in this very moment. Nym and Haymitch were looking at me. Astouned, and thrilled. Effie had jumped out of her seat clapping ceaselessly. „Cinna!" Caesar pointed towards me and the camreas followed the direction of his hand. I held up my hand as some form of greeting and smiled slightly. On caesars demand I bowed, then I blew a kisshand towards the Kamera. Towards Snow. _Best regards. _I thought. Smiling happily. I knew he was watching. And he knew what this meant. After the audience had calmed down again and Katniss had taken her place among the tributes on the podium Peeta was up. His speech about the secret wedding and especially the baby seemed to break the citizens hearts. This was going great. Haymitched grinned satisfied and Effie buried her face in a tissue. I remembered that she had not been filled in on Peetas' speech. Nym started to softly pat her back to calm her down. While Flickerman tried to calm down the touched and patially angry audience something happened no one had ever seen. Something we had not even included in our plan. Quite frankly, the dress had not been included either. All the tributes on the Podium reached for oneanothers hands and strained their fists into the air. They were one united group for a moment, standing up against the Capitol to save their own lifes. It was incredible. And just as the mob grew louder and louder, the lights went out and the cameras off. The studio was enwrapped in darkness and all of a sudden in silence. The power had been turned off. Was that Snows emergency break? „This is satisfaction pure." Haymitch announced quietly after some conversations had started in the startled audience. „Snow is scared." „do you think he'll stop the games?" Nym wondered as we got up in order to leave the studio. „Maybe" Haymitch stated. „Hopefully." I added.

The confused mass of people swarmed out of the studio building, fussing over what just happened. Outside a group of peacekeepers saw to it that the people calmed down and did not wonder about the unusual bloodcurdling occurrence. Among them I could even spy some officials from the Capitol Senat. Among them Nyms so-called Father. When his gaze met mine my blood almost froze in my veins. In his eyes I could see nothing but hate and the lust to kill. I held up to his stare and didn't look away. I would not give him the satisfaction of thinking he had frightened me. I could feel a small hand suddenly holding on to mine. Nym had grabbed my hand, staring at Wellsbee just as I did. Would he go as far as hurting her? I held on to her hand tightly and dragged her trough the crowd away from him and the Peacekeepers. Haymitch and Effie were close behind us doing their best to keep up. „Cinna." Haymitch exclaimed. „Slow down." „Who is escorting Peeta and Katniss back to the Tribute mansion?" I asked walking a little bit slower. „I think Portia is." Nym said but without her usual certainity in her voice. „She is." Haymitch ratified her guess. „You brought them here, she takes them back wasn't that the deal?" „Good." I said entering the car that would take us back there. „Cinna we have to talk." Haymitch placed himself next to me. „I know. But not here."  
>30 Minutes later all of us were sitting on the couches in the 12 Penthouse. Katniss and Peeta had arrived just shortly after us, already dressed in more comfortable clothes and without their heavy make up on. „That was GENIOUS." Peeta exclaimed. „That dress. Wow I mean...just wow." „thank you." I responded courteously. „No, thank you." Katniss said. „That really wasyour best work." „Hopefully not your last." Haymitch added nochalant. „They're freaking angry. Snow is boiling and so are his puppies." „That was within my intention." „Cinna you made yourself some powerful enemies today." „I would have done that sooner or later, wouldn't I?" I grinned. „Bad news, the games are still on." a short expression of dissapointment rushed over Katniss and Peetas faces. „Could have figured, couldn't we?" She said. „as if Snow would blow off the hunger games because of a little revolte of some tributes. We're nothing but toys to him. Worthless. And tomorow, sentenced to die."<em> 'not this time' <em>I thought for myself. Haymitch and I exchanged looks. „Maybe it's time you went to bed. You should get some sleep before tomorrow." He adressed his two tributes. „Maybe." Katniss said angry and got up. „One last night of full sleep. Doesn't sound too bad." „katniss..." Peeta tried to calm her. „No. No Katniss. Good night." With that she stormed off into her room. I wated to say _I am sorry. _To tell her that i really wished I could have done something more. „I'll go to sleep too. Tomorrow." Peeta muttered and left the room aswell.

Now it was only Haymitch, Nym and I. „That was dangerous, Cinna." Nymerias father lectured me. „I know." „but hell, it was genious." „Do you think they will act on it? Against you I mean?" Nym wondered. „I mean you're one of the Capitols brightest stars. At least on the fashion market. They can't really...People would notice..." „I think you're right." haymitch poured himself a drink. „If they wanted you to die Cinna, they would not have waited so long." „I hope you're right." I thought of Wellsbee. The cold stare and that evil smile. And his threat. But Haymitch was probably right, if the Capitol wanted me dead, they would have gotten rid of me already.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ~ I am really good at procrastinating school at the moment by writing this fanfic^^. Anyhow I hope you like this Chapter :) Thank you VampWolf92, VHS and Timber for your rewievs and for reading and such! :3 Also I'm trying to improve so if you have any suggestions please let me know :)  
><strong>

Cinna

* * *

><p>I kept staring at the clock. Time was passing awfully slow and way too fast at the same time. „Are you ok, Boy?" Plutarch entered trough a door on the other side of the small room in which I was waiting for Katniss. „Sure. I'm not the one who is sent to die in a couple minutes." I said grim. „Not all off them will...if everything works out." „If..." „Joanna, Renn and Finnick know what they have to do. So does Beetee and" „I know." I interrupted his whispers, in fear anyone could be listening. „I know. But it's in the stars if everything goes as planned." „you forget, I'm head game maker." He winked. „speaking of that. I gotta go. I will see you later. Will you be with Haymitch?" „Pretty sure. He will need all the help he can get." The elderly man gave me a pat on the shoulder and hurried away. One hour until the games would begin. My eyes wandered back to the clock. I felt useless. I had laied out Katniss suit and shoes and there was nothing more I could do at the moment. I just had to wait. 45 Minutes. The door opened again and Nym came in followed by Katniss. „Hey you too." „Hey." Katniss started. „Cinna, I'm sorry. I was rude last night and.." „You've nothing to be sorry for" I assured her. „Thank you." „shush. Let's get you ready." „I'll be right back. I have to check on some stuff." Nym said. „Can you tell Effie goodbye? Please I didn't get a chance to see her this morning." „I'll sent her here." She walked over to the door „Wait. What is that around your wrist?" She looked down on her wrist where a fragile, golden bracelet rested. The gold was plated into the form of flames. „Look at Cinnas wrist." She smiled and pointed at my bracelet which looked almost the same. „I thought Effie told you? It was her Idea. Golden flames for our team. Our family." „she did. I didn't know you guys got one too. That's great." A slight smile appeared on Katniss worried face. „We are a team. And we need to recognize who is on our team right?" I put one arm around Katniss shoulder and led her to the table. I braided her hair the way her mother had taught me too in District 12, then I sent her to change into the body suit which was this years tribute outfit. „Are you ready?" I asked softly. „No." she whispered. ATTENTION TRIBUTES: 15 MINUTES TOO LAUNCH a mechanic voice yelled from the speakers in the sealing. „Let's go." Katniss took a deep breath. In that moment the door burst open and Effie rushed in. „Katniss!" she was in tears. „You didn't want to go without saying goodbye...no, no rather see you soon, too me would you?" „No Effie, of course not." The two women hugged. „I gotta go now. Take care Effie. And Thank you for everything." Katniss said and followed me trough the door. Nym was waiting in front of it. „hey..." She said softly. She looked quite upset. „You ok?" I asked worried. „Sure. I just said goodbye to Renn, Peeta and Joanna. I couldn't see Finnick though. Since 'I'm not part of his prep team'." „It's weird you know? We became kinda friends, they were sent to die, they survived and now the whole shit repeats." She looked at Katniss. „Don't you fucking dare to die Katniss!" The tribute hugged her. „I'll give my best. I'm sorry." „What the fuck?! You have nothing to be sorry for! I am sorry that this shit is happening." She was upset. And i didn't know if that was good or bad. „Snow is the one who should be sorry! Sorry that he was fucking born!" „Nym! Shhst! What if someone hears you?" „quite frankly, I don't give a fuck right now." „I can die in piece now." Katniss joked. „I saw Nymeria freak out. I bet that happens once in a lifetime." „Don't you dare joke about that!" 10 MINUTES TO LAUNCH „We gotta go." I interrupted them and the three of us made our way trough the narrow tunnels towards the launch room for Twelve. „I have to wait outside." Nym said. „Don't even ask me why..." She hugged Katniss again. „Stay alive, Katniss. And be careful and take care and...goddammit everything I say sounds so dumb and childish." „No." Katniss whispered. „I know how you mean it. Thank you Nym. You're really a good friend." „i love you Katniss. Make Snow pay for this." „I'll try." Nym fought back a tear. She didn't like to cry. Especially not when as she phrased it 'she-doesn't-have-a-right-to-cry-because-it's-others-misery.' I gave her a quick hug and Kissed her. „You know that everything will be OK." I whispered. „I love you." She said. „Implied." The heavy iron door closed and seperated me and Katniss from the rest of the Capitol. „Breathe." I hugged Katniss. 5 MINUTES TO LAUNCH.„Thank you Cinna. For being my friend." „always." For a couple seconds we just stood there. „that dress was beautiful. I think it was the best one you've ever made." „I'm glad you liked it." „I just wanted to tell you cause..." „Stop! Remember I'm still betting on you." I reached for the tiny mockingjay pin in my pocket and pinned it on her body suit, covering it under her sleeve. „Girl on fire." We embraced each other and now it was me who was fighting tears.<br>10 SECONDS TILL LAUNCH. Katniss let go and stepped into the tube. I squeezed her hand than the glass parted us. All of a sudden I heard a terrible scream from outside. I spun around and saw the door open and three peacekeepers entering. One of them dragged Nym one of his hands grabbing her neck, the other twisting her arms behind her back. „NYM!" I screamed. I was not able to do anything else because in the next moment a fist almost knocked me to the ground. „NOOO!" I could make out Nyms outline, twisting and screaming, trying to free herself from the Peacekeepers grip. Katniss was fighting the glass wall of the Launch tube that started to push her into the arena. I tried to grasp a clear thought when another fist hit my stomach and I fell. Brute kicks and hits tormented my body from what felt like everywhere but the pain was not the worst, I could hear Nymeria scream and fight and tell them to leave me alone. I heard the sound it makes when a gloved hand hits bare skin and i knew he the huge peacekeeper must have hit her. No! Stop! _Leave her alone_! I wanted to shout but blood filled my mouth and throat and I couldn't make a noise. „CINNA! STOP IT! NO!" Another smacking sound. And then the pain stopped and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Nymeria<p>

* * *

><p>My face was burning and I felt as if every joint in both of my arms was dislocated. Tears were running over my face but i was not sure weather that was because of the pain or because of what they did to the person I loved most in the world. „Stop" I whimpered. „Please stop hurting him! STOP!" don't kill him! No! Cinna! Stop! No! I couldn't catch a clear thought. They had to stop! „make that little Bitch shut up!" the other two stopped „She's the bosses daughter. We can't silence her. He'll kill us for that." The bosses daughter? That Bastard had sent them? No! He would pay for this! „Stop! Leave him alone!" I kept fighting against the muscle-bound guy, trying to release myself from his grip. It was obvious that I'd break both my arms before I'd escape his tight grip.<br>The brute strengthened his grip on my neck and smashed my head against the glass tube that had transported Katniss into the arena minutes earlier. Pain exploded in my head. The huge Peacekeeper released my neck and I dropped to the floor. The two others grabbed Cinnas unconscious body and dragged him out of the room, leaving nothing but a puddle of blood. I wailed at the sight of it, trying to stand up, to fight them but I could barely even keep my eyes open. „No. Stop." I whimpered. „Stop..." My voice cracked. „Good night, princess." I couldn't even tell which Peacekeeper it was but someone smacked my head against the Tube again and everything went black.

„If i get my hands on this bloody bastard I swear I will break every single bone in his body!"  
>„Haymitch..."<br>„HE ALMOST KILLED MY CHILD." the hushed shout came from a voice I knew. Was I alive? What had happened? My mind felt empty and then all of a sudden a flood of memories flushed it.  
>Cinna. The Peacekeepers. Blood.<br>„EVA!" The voice went on. „Do you see the bruises on her body?! The laceration on her head!? Did you see the blood-puddle on the floor? THAT COULD HAVE BEEN INSIDE THE DAMN ARENA." „Haymitch! What if anyone hears you?" The raged voice quieted itself down a bit. „Cinna is gone! He is probably dead! I mean if he did look like her they would have left him behind too, wouldn't they? But they cant leave a corpse." _Cinna. Dead? No! _„No...they couldn't...he can't be..." I felt something holding on the my right hand and realized that it was my mothers hand. „Haymitch I know that the man I am married too is a monster. I know...but he still thinks Nymeria is his daughter. He wouldn't do that to his own flesh and blood. I..." „Then why is he not here? Why did he not even check on her after you called him how many times?! If I would have known that that bloody creature of a man would be a part of her life, I would have kept her in 12. No one harms my daughter! I would have been a terrible father but not worse than him! Good god! Look at what he did to her!" my mom sobbed. „I didn't have a choice. Haymitch I had my reasons. I know that..." I finally managed to open my eyes. „NYM!" my Mom exclaimed. She was sitting right next to me. I way laying in a white room on some sort of cot. „Mom..." All the pictures, everything that had happened. Cinnas unconscious body. No! That couldn't be reality. My brain and my heart both felt like they were falling apart and I felt tears building up in my eyes. I fought them back. I wouldn't cry. As I managed to sit up I realized that every inch of my body was in pain. „Honey, it's ok. You're safe." My moms voice sounded broken. „No Mom!" Where did i get the strength to speak this loud? My voice sounded dry. „Nothing is ok! Nothing is! Cinna! Where is..." I broke up coughing. „Nym..." Haymitch stepped closer handing me cup of water. I had never seen him worried. I had never seen him with trails of tears under his eyes. I took a sip of the water. It was a relief. „Hey. How are you feeling." What should I answer? My head hurt as shit, my arms felt as if they were not physically there? And...Cinna. Where was he? I wanted to ask but I felt like I couldn't handle the possible answer. Did they kill him? The thought of him dying was unbearable. „We don't know where he is...I'm so sorry. Nym...they probably..." Haymitch seemed to have read my thoughts from the expression on my face. But that was not the answer I wanted hear. „No." I whispered. „NO!" my whisper turned into a shout. „Shhhhh, Nym." Haymitch placed his hands on my shoulders. „Nym, we don't know that for sure." I covered my face in my palms. My father pulled me into a hug and I started crying now. I hated myself for it. „shhhhh" Haymitch stroke my head softly. I didn't know how long we had been sitting there but he held me until I stopped crying. „Sorry." I muttered. „what for?" My dad wiped away the leftover tears on my face. „crying...I..." „it's ok. I under" He was interrupted by an opening door. „Haymitch we need you out here." „I'm coming." „Where are you going?" I asked but I already knew it while I said it. Katniss needed him right now. „I'll check on you later." He kissed me on the forehead and left the room.  
>I took a deep breath. „Mom...was it really him? Did Wellsbee order them to...to..." To what? Kill Cinna? Get him out of the way? She looked to the ground. „I don't know. I think...I think your father is right. I just don't want to belief it." The bosses daughter. „IT WAS HIM!" I exclaimed. My mother looked puzzled. „I heard one of the peacekeepers say that they couldn't kill me. Because i am 'the bosses daughter'. Which is not even true..." I added. „I have to talk to him! I have to find Cinna." I tried to get out of the bed and felt a bit dizzy because of my own sudden movement. My Mother pressed me back on the cot gently. „You need some rest. You were out for a whole day." <em>A whole day? The games had been on for a whole day<em>. „Renn, Jo, Peeta...are they?" Did I really want to know? „They are alive." My mom said. „And Finn and Katniss?" she nodded. I felt a little relief. „8 people died on the first day. The second must be almost up." _ALMOST UP? _„I don't know who died. I...I am just so glad you are alive." I hugged her, suddenly feeling guilty. I didn't even know what for. „I'm sorry mom. I love you. But please. I have to know if they are still alive." And I have to find out where Cinna is. I wouldn't accept his death until I had proof. I couldn't.  
>My mother helped me up. „Where am I?" „In one of the rooms for the Tributes mentors. They can rest here without being too far away from the capsules." We entered the room where Sponsors and mentors were chatting trying to make deals to help their tributes win. I still felt a bit giddy. Right as we entered the Hymn of Panem blasted through the room and the face of the District one Male appeared on the screen. Then his female partner, and then Wiress. My heart clinched her sight. We had never really talked much but I liked her. And she had been on our side. Next up was Mags and my heart clinched again. Then the woman from 6, the guy from 7 and the guy from 10.<br>I looked around me. Haymitch was talking to a very entertained couple, Renns Mentor Numitor seemed to amuse a very rich lady, captivating her attention to get her to let some money loose for his Victor. And then I saw him. The man who had just tortured me and perhaps killed my boyfriend. My blood boiled. When he caught my glimpse, he smiled.

**A/N ~ So, what do you think? Is he dead? Or is he not dead? I hope you liked the chapter! Idk If i am good at action filled writing xD Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Hello friends, I'm sorry for the late update! I know it was quite a while. I had kind of a writing blockade and then I got involved in a car crash (no, it was not my fault and no, no one was severly injured. ;) ) I had to spent two days in the hospital and in there I decided to start another story for when I have a little bit trouble to continue with Nym and Cinna. Remember how I mentioned Nyms good friend Renn from '5? well you can read more about him and his time in the arena during the 72nd annual hunger games now :) Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the new chapter in which Nym has to deal with the thought of having lost a loved one and we will find out what happened to Cinna!  
>VampWolf92, Johanna lover, VHS, timber, retro fan, Dacen and Guest: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They make my day every single one of them and I can't belief that so many people are intrested in Nym and Cinnas story! A big huge thank you to all of you! You guys are amazing! Keep tuned. Did he die? ;) Johanna lover, maybe you want to check out my newer fanfic aswell, the first chapter doesn't involve her as much, but Joanna Mason will play a big role in it. Well, I have been talking waaaaaay to much here! Sorry for this! Happy reading!<p>

Nymeria:

I straightened my shoulders, gave my best to look confident and tried to ignore the aching in my head. The senators satisfied made my blood boil in my veins and I felt the red surge into my face.

I made myself a way trough the crowd of rich citizens. Sponsors that were drinking and laughing, baraining with the mentors. Haymitch was talking to a woman with baby blue locks and a shining lilac suit. When he saw me he followed my gaze and apruptly ended his negotiations claiming that he'd go and fetch her and himslef another drink.

He stepped into my way. "Nymeria Wellsbee." Never had I hear him say my last name. Or the last name I had thought was mine for the last 20 years? After my mom had confessed that Haymitch was my father 3 years ago I had stopped using my last name. He lowered his voice. "What are you implying to do here?" "Questioning my 'father' about what happened to my boyfriend." I snapped more aggresively than neceassary. The blue haired buffoon looked over to us and Haymitch started to laugh and patted my shoulder. When she turned away again he signaled me to follow him to the snack table which was deserted at the moment.

"Are you nuts, girl?" He hissed. "You want to accuse a sentor of a crime that you can't prove he commited in front of Panems richest little pampers? Suizide can be a lot easier." "I need to know if Cinna lives. And I want him to pay for what he did to him." "You can't proove that it was him!" "It _was _him! I know that it was him!" "Nym, shsshhh." He looked around, making sure that no one was listening. "Nymeria, I beg you, you have a freaking smart brain use it! I understand what you're going trough. I really do. But don't put your life in danger more than it is already, you got beaten up by peacekeepers and were passed out for over 24 hours. We'll find out what happened to Cinna. I promise ok? But use your witts. Don't confront Wellsbee now. Not with your friends in the arena." I turned around and looked at the monster who considered himself my father. He was talking to one of colleagues. A silver haired man with weird, creepy gem implants in his face. I had seem him before but forgot his name. "I won't..." I said to my biological father. "You...you're right. I...it's just...I just want to know if he's alive! I need to know if he's ok!" "Haymitch" blue locks chipped. "We'll talk later." He grabbed two drinks and left me where I was. I placed my head in my palms. "Nymeria!" I turned around. Wellsbee waved at me and signaled me to join his conversation. I grabbed one of the shot glasses and downed it. Bad idea. The headache got worse. I strolled over to the two arm chais in which the senators were seated. "Silvius, do you remember my daughter?" "I think I do my friend." The silver haired man gave me a smile that made the tiny hairs on my neck raise. "I would like to stay and chat but I have some other appointments. I will see you around. Mylady." He saluted and left. "So, did Abernathy try to talk you into some sponsoring." My brain was working like crazy. I almost didn't know how to respond to his question. "Wha..um yeah...yeah he did...but I don't feel like spending money on the hunger games right now..." I bit on my toung to not start yelling at him. I reached for my pocket and pulled my phone out. "Th...thats Venia. Uhm I have to go. I'll see you later." "Sure honey." His voice sounded fake. Dripping like honey. "Hey, your mom and I miss you a lot. Pur weekly dinners and such. Why don't you come over this week? And we can watch the the games together." He smiled. A wicked smile. "Of course Cinna is welcome too." I held my breath. "I'll text her." I said and hurried away. I had to get out. Cinnas flat was not too far from here. I almost ran down the streets fighting my tears. When I reached the building I threw myself against the swing door and rushed upstairs searching my bag for the keys. I was grateful that whoever had found me didn't leave it behind in the launch room. I opened the door and inhaled the well known scent. It smelled like licorice and lavender. A weird combination. I looked around. I grabbed a bottle of white wine from the shelf. All of a sudden I understood Haymitch. I reached for a glass and filled it with the see trough liquid. I heard a loud noise and spun around. The TV was on and showing the games. Ever Capitol TV automatically turned on when the Hunger Games were screened. I fell on the couch slugging some wine. On the little desk next to the sofa was a framed picture. It showed Cinna and I. Happy. Silent tears started running over my cheaks. _Please be safe. _I thought.

Cinna:

I recided in that dreamy inbetween. That veil between the world of the living and dying. A beautiful place without feelings, without emotions and without pain. It was wonderful. But it didn't last. After an unknown period of something that had felt like a beautiful eternity of peace and wonders, my dreadful reality reclaimed me.

I opened my eyes and all of a sudden an atrocious pain exploded in my head. I tried to move up my hands but they were tied to a chair behind my back. Just now I realized the tight strings which pulled my arms backwards and secured them in an uncomfprtable twisted position.

As my eyes were able to focus again I started to scan my surroundings. I was situated in a completely white room. It didn't seem that big. As I looked down on myself I learned that my clothes had been changed. I was wearing a white shirt and white pants. My feet were bare. I couldn't make out a door in my cell but even if there was one, I couldn't leave anyways. I tried to move my sore body into a slightly more cmfortable position and gasped when I felt an aching pain in my ribs. Where they broken? I started to breath uncontrolled. Panicked. What had actually happened? Where was I? My brain started working again. A million questions popped into my mind. _Calm. Calm down Cinna. Anxiety won't help. _I told myself. The Capitol. The Hunger Games. 3rd Quarter Quell. Katniss was about to be sent into the arena. And then? A scream. Nymerias screm. And pain. I remembered everything. The events replayed in my head and the memories flooded my mind like an unstoppable wave. The peacekeepers. Dragging Nymeria inside the launch room and starting to chasten me. Beat her. Katniss fighting the glass bulb. Was she still alive? Was Nym alive? What had they done to her? It was my fault. Mine and mine alone. If they hurt her...if they killed her...I couldn't forgive myself. "Argh..." A frustrated cry escaped my lips. Then another thought came to me. Why was I still alive? If the capitol was mad at me for siding with the rebels by turning katniss into the mockingjay then why did they not just smooth me out?  
>A clicking noise ripped me out of my thoughts. The wall parted and two peacekeepers entered. Answers. Silvius Consus, another of Panems Senators followed them. He was in his fourties, a tall, slender man with sparkling silver hair and beard. His eyes were dark, almost black and red gems were engrafted in his skin next to his eyes. The same gem implants decorated his knuckles. All in all his look was fearstriking. His grey suit was made of cashmere and the cuffs matched his gem implants looking like little drops of blood.<p>

"Good evening Cinna." He smiled a fake ear-to-ear Capitol smile. "Is it evening already?" I blasphemed. "Damn, I will have a load of work waiting for me." His smile got even wider. My eyes found hs. I wouldn't give him the gratification of showing fear. "I see, you haven't lost your humor. One would have thought you would have learned your lesson." "I've alwas been terrible at learning you know? I don't really know how I managed to graduate from school but thats probably why I became a stylist and designer. You don't need to learn, you have to know what you want and carry that into effect. I am pretty good at what I do though." _Yes, I can play games too. _I thought. Silvius smile froze. In his bug-like eyes I couldn't see anything but hate. "Well, as you see we, the Capitol, are pretty good at what we're doing to.." "At torturing and murdering, you mean?" I interrupted. "yes, you are pretty good at that I think." A short wink of Consus' hand and a peacekeeper slapped me in the face. I tasted blood. "I thought we've been over this already?" I said sarcastically. "If I were you, I'd cut back on my ego. It is neither healthy, nor appropriate." In his voice was something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Was it satisfaction? Victory? "Where am I?" I changed the topic. "In the Capitol." _Oh really? _I thought. "Well that's precise." I said and the Peacekeepers hand meet my face again. I clenched my fist to not make a noise. "Precise enough for as far as you are concerned. We have a lot of Questions for you, Cinna Williams. Are you willing to answer them?" "well, I have a lot of questions too. Are you willing to answer them?" I countered. He looked amused. "Why would I have a reason to answer your questions? You will talk, one way or the other." If my whole body wasn't aching that bad I would have probably laughed. My expression probably gave that away. "I will be back tomorrow. That will give you time to think about whoom your actions might affect." He smirked and turned on his heels. _Nym. _Her name shoot into my head immediately. "WAIT!" I gasped. "what have you done to her?" Silvius Consus turned around and gave me a smile. It didn't look fake at all. His sardistic smile made my heart dropped. "We'll talk tomorrow." "NO! NO WAIT!" but the white wall closed behind him and the peacekeepers leaving me to my thoughts, fears and worries again. _Please be safe. _

A/N ~ Weeeelll, of course he isn't dead. I wouldn't kill THE most amazing character of Panem would I?

here are some questions for you though :)

-anything you particulary liked/disliked about this chapter? Constructive criticism and honesty are encouraged ;)

-What are your thoughts on Silvius?

-What do you think will happen to Cinna?

-Do you think Nym will keep her sainity or will she go after Haymitch and go nuts or fall for the alcohol?  
>-and last but not least: to add some 'drama' I wanted to give Cinna a last name (It just sounds more threatening ;)) do you think 'Williams' works for him or rather not?<p>

Again, sorry for the late update! I'm looking forward to you guys thoughts on this :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello Friends! Happy friday! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I think that I will try to frequently update on fridays. Does that sound reasonable? Well, in this chapter we will have some insight on the relationship developing between Nym and Haymitch and also what happens to Cinna during his second "Interview" with Silvius. Thank you guys for your nice words! I am absolutly fine, they just ran some tests cause they thought I might have a minor concussion. Buuuut everyone is fine haha. I am so happy about all the input you gave! Thanks for that! I love reading your thoughts on the story! Well, I am talking too much again haha. Happy reading! :)

Nymeria:

My eyes were absolutley focused on the TV screen. Because it was a Quarter Quell and 24 precious victors were thrown into the murderous games, a lot of cameras were installed in the arena, even more than usual. Like that every tribute had his or her own TV channel for the fans to follow up with their favorites.  
>I keept switching between my friends. Johanna, Renn, Finn, Katniss and Peeta. Johanna was with Beetee and Wiress. At least she wasn't alone, eventhough she was Johanna Mason and could probably take out the siblings of '1 on her own. I had always envied her for the fire that was burning inside of her. She impressed me and I respected her and most of all I was grateful for our friendship. I didn't expect her to be my friend, given that she hated the capitol and had her fair share of reasons for that. Next to that Finnick had build up an allience with Katniss and Peeta. At least that worked as planned. They had just survived some crazy monkey mutts and made it to the beach safely. They had lost Maggs though which was a stroke for Finnick. I knew how much he loved the elderly woman. I had been very fond of her to be honest. She was always friendly and gentle. She didn't deserve to die in the arena. But no one did.<p>

The only one I was really worried about was my friend Renn from '5. He was on his own when he was supposed to be with Finn. They had lost oneanother during the fight at the cornucopia though. He was making his way back into the middle of the arena after literary experiencing hell breaking loose in sector 6 of the arena. When it was time for that area to activate it's trap, the ground opened up and flames and lava leaked for everything they could reach. Renn had burned his left arm as it seemed but managed to stay predominantly salutary.

I started to feel the alcohol in my head. It was a nice feeling. The knowleadge of being able to escape the shitty reality and to forget, at least for a while was a lovely perspective.  
>I zapped over to Jo as I was sure that Renn would make it out of sector 6 alive and almost spilled my glass. Jo, Beetee and Wiress were screaming and struggeling trough the sector they were in. A thick red liquid rained down on them. It took me a couple seconds to realize that the rain was actually blood and I felt my stomach turn. "Oh god, you are not supposed to be dealing with this." I whispered. I was mad. And I had no right to be. I was not the one fighting for my life in the arena. I was not the one captured or most likely killed by some peacekeepers. I was the one sitting here, unable to actually do something drowing myself in alcohol. "Wow," I told myself. "You actually suck." But at this point there was nothing I could actually do. Of course I could confront Welsbee about Cinna. But Haymitch was right. I had to do that in private. Another of Jo's scream snapped me out of my thoughts. They had almost reached the edge now. And then they stumbled on the beach. Safe. Joanna was cussing and Wiress keept saying 'Tick Tock' and for the audience it was obvious that she was referring to the clock. She had actually figured out how the arena worked! <em>God dammn it <em>Wiress and Beetee were definatly the smartest people I knew. Her mumbleing was driving Johanna crazy though and it seemed like the blood threw Wiress off so much, she couldn't actually from a structured sentence from her thoughts.

The screen started to blur a little and it became harder to watch. I wondered what was wrong with the TV, when I realized that it was actually me. I could barely move my head. Everything around me seemed to be sort of surreal and it felt like a milky veil had covered me. I curled up. At least for now, my friends in the arena were ok. They were alive. Cinna was not. The thought of him felt like a dagger, sinking deep into my heart and twisting and turning inside the wound. _Are you alive? _I asked inside of my head. _Are you hurt? _I curled up on the couch and merged into a drunken sleepy state of thinking without remembering until I finally passed out.

Waking up again was unpleasant. I didn't feel too bad but a bit dizzy and my head felt as if someone played the drumms on it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and recognized thst I was covered by a blanket. That hadn't been there last night, had it? Next thing I recognized was that the TV was muted. What the hell? I sat up and my stomach turned around. If anything had been in there, I would have probably lost it now. Luckily my stomach was empty. When was the last time I ate? "Hello?" I said aloud. No answer. Had someone been in here without me noticing? Well, that wasn't that far fetched given that I probably wouldn't have heard a cannon go off next to me last night. A cannon! I searched for the remote and turned up the volume of the TV. Ceasar Flickerman was talking about the Games. "...apperantly they are planning on something. Let's hope to find out what soon!" He smirked and then laughed aloud. "But while we have to be patient, Naruki Shimmers is here in the studio with me! Na..." I switched channels. I didn't care what some celeb had to say about the games. What I cared about was if anyone had died since my...good-nights-sleep. I zapped to channel 5-2 which was Renns and was reliefed to see him standing next to Johanna, listening to something Beetee was explaining in a hushed voice that the audience couldn't hear. Katniss, Finnick and Peeta cowered next to the Tribute from '3. Where was Wiress? _Oh no _I thought.

"You're awake." a voice said behind me. I spun around. Haymitch was leaning in the doorframe, a pot of coffee and two cups in his hands. The fast movement made my head ring like bells. "You." I grunted. "You scared the hell outa me." "Sorry." He smirked sadly. "But you deserved that. Plus, someone had to come and take care of you. And I am glad I did. Girl, you were out." I blushed sightly which embarassed me even more because the red was strongly visible on my pale, almost whiteish skin. "I...kinda let myself go." I admitted. "Well, don't let that become a habit young lady." He fell next to me on the couch and I was impressed that he didn't spill any coffee. He watched me and his expression suddenly became more serious. "Nym, are you ok?" His question was unexpected. "Uhm yeah. Sure. I guess." I said, not really knowing what to answer. "You're a terrible liar Nymeria. I mean it. After what happened to you and Cinna," He stopped, obiviously trying to phrase whatever he wanted to say in the most unpainful way for me. "I mean I just saw the scenerey that was left behind and it was shocking enough. And...well, I'm concerned. I mean the two of you were quite close and now he was ki" "Don't say that!" I interrupted. "he is not dead. I am not accepting that he is dead until I have proove." Just thinking about Cinna being killed by the Peacekeepers made my heart twinge. "was taken into 'custody'" Haymitch corrected himself. "I am just wondering how you're dealing with it. Or if you can deal with it." _I don't want to deal with it _I said to myself. I didn't want to accept the fact that it had actually happened. But Haymitch was right. I had to. I had to cope. And I to try and find out what they did to him. "I, well. I am not ok. I am not Ok with what happened and I am not ok with Cinna being gone. I am not Ok with my friends being in the arena and I am not ok with Wellsbee being an intriguing little bastard rubbing subliminaly rubing it in my face that it was him who gave the order to hurt Cinna. I am not Ok with what I saw happening to him and I am not ok with being here while he isn't. But being not ok doesn't help anyone. So I guess I just have to keep my shit together. For Cinna. And for Jo and Renn and Finn and Peeta and Katniss and... I am worried about the plan not working out and now I am just babbeling like a dumb waterfall." I shut up and felt dumb. Weak. Stupid. "I understand." Haymitch simply nodded. "Everyone can tell how well you work together. Everything will work out the way it should, ok?" "I know. You're right...hey...thanks." I smiled a little. Weakly but honestly. Him caring was appeasing. "Always. Oh and anytime." He softly nuged me.  
>"Aren't you supposed to look after Katniss and Peeta...and the plan in general?" "I am. But Plutarch is having an eye on them at the moment and I can manage a lot from here. Stop trying to sidetrack me. I know all the tricks." "hmm shit." I said bluntly, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee he hands me. "look...I now I shouldn't try and lecture you now. Especially cause I'm a drunk fool myself most of the time...I just. I wish I wasn't sometimes you know? And I don't wan't that to happen to you. I know I haven't been there for you at all, but I've had an eye on you every time I came back to the capitol. And eventhough I've never been a father to you...I don't want you to go doen the same road as I did. I don't want you to end up as a roadkill, you know what I mean?" His words puzzle me a bit. We've never actually had that big 'hey, we are related' talk. "The point is...I wish I would have been there for you. Maybe my life would have been different, I don't know. Back then all I thought that everything I had was taken away by the capitol and therefor they would take you aswell. And that I wasn't able to raise a child. It was selfish I know...and I can't say wheather I regret it or not because with Eva as your mother and a child of the Capitol you were safe and sound. God dammit this is complete nonsense." He muttered drinking some coffee to prevent himself from talking. "You know, I havent been sober for this long in a while." He joked and I laughed. "Point is, don't drink. It won't do you any good. And as your father, even though I am a shit father, I am telling you to not do shit like that." "you're not a shit father...actually over the past 3 years, that I've known you AS my father you did a much better job than Wellsbee did..." Now it was him who was laughing. I had never actually seen him laugh like that. "I was serious!" I couldn't help but smile a little. "Well, if you can give me a chance, I will try my best to make up for the past 23 years. For me not being there AND for him being there instead. How does that sound?" "Deal."<p>

Haymitch got up from the sofa and walked up and down the living room. As he approached the window, he gazed out. My father spun around. "We're leaving. Now." "What?" "Peacekeepers. Coming towards this house. And I am quite sure that I know which appartment they are heading towards." "What?!" They were coming here. Of course. And we didn't want to be around when they searched...they would search the flat. "Shit!" I jumped up and felt my stomach disagree. Ignoring Haymitchs haste I raced into Cinnas bedroom, grabbing one of his larger leather bags, and drawing out the secret drawer that was hidden behind his night stand. I crimped his sketchbooks into the bag and grabbed one of his sweaters to cover the books up just in case we wouldn't get out of here qickly enough. "Hurry!" Haymitch hushed. "I got everything" I said heading towards the door. "no wait." I turned around and grabbed the framed picture from the night stand. We rushed out of the door and scurried aroudn the corner. Just in time. The elevator opened and a squat of peacekeepers deboarded on the floor. "Take everything that can be a seen as a rebellious act or gives away facts about 13 and the rebells intentions. Burn the rest." _burn. _The word lingered on in my head. Haymitchs fingers closed around my wrist and he dragged me down the stairs. _Burn. _

Cinna

It had been a short, uncomfortable night. I felt exhausted and tired and my arms were aching from still being tied behind my back. My stomach felt empty and my throat was dry. When was the last time I had water? What time was it? If I wasn't going to die from starvation, the white room would at least drive me insane. I just wanted to fall back asleep. To not feel anything. I closed my eyes. But neither sleep, nor peace came. Instead it was Silvius.  
>"Good evening Mr. Williams." The Senator smiled. It was evening already? I nodded. "Oh, oh how rude. Where are your manners? Won't you greet me?" His wicked smile grew wider over his face. "I was taught to only greet people whom I consider to deserve my time." I croaked. My throat was so dry, it made speaking a torture. Consus simply laughed his forbidding artificial laugh. "You still haven't reconsidered your situation, have you my friend? Well, I was hoping you'd be more talkative today. But I think you will be. We are all working together here aren't we? Precilla," He turned to one of the Peacekeepers. "Why don't you untie our guests' hands and fetch him some water so that we can talk." Had he changed his way of questioning me? The peacekeeper woman whoose name was Precilla approached me and actually untied my wrists. I sat up stright, moved my shoulders and massaged my wrists. It was a relief to feel blood flow trough my arms again. She left the cell for a moment and returned with a glass of water. <em>Is it poisoned?<em> I wondered for a split second. But they wouldn't make it that easy for me. She handed it to me and avariciosly I downed half the glass. My throat celebrated the liquid which made my vocal chords work again. The water made a weird splashing sound when it hit my empty stomach.

Consus placed his hand on the wall and a white armchair merged from the wall. The other peacekeeper placed it in front of my uncomfortable chair and the Senator got comfortable. Precilla and her partner placed themselves to his left and right.  
>"So, let's chat. You know the procedure, am I right?" I nodded. I figured it wouldn't be different from the last time. I observed my torturers' faces. The two of them wore uniforms but no masks. The woman, Precilla, was what a lot of people would describe as beautiful. She had long, blond, curled hair and full, pink lips. Her eyes were big and of a scarily light blue. I doubted that it was her real color. She was slim and her face was flawless. A fearsome beauty, a snow queen in her mid thirties. The guy was big and buff. He seemed to be made of nothing but muscle. His skin was light and his face expressionless. He had brown eyes and brown hair. They were probably from District two, I thought. They looked as if they had been trained in one of the academies. If a district two kid didn't make it into the games, most of them decidet to become a Peacekeeper.<br>"aren't you intrested in how the games are going? You little bird is still alive. I wonder for how long though. Personally I put my money on the Girl from '1. She has a lot of potential, don't you agree?" _enough potential, that you don't even know her name. _I didn't bother to answer.

"Hmm. Well, let's get down to buisness. Are you involved in a rebellious community that works against the capitol?" Consus asked. "Why would you think that?" I shot back. "Some of your actions raised the belief that you might be discontent in the Capitol, or am I mistaken here?" "Incidents like this make me feel uncomfortable living in the Capitol. I didn't know that it was a custom to beat a citizen unconscious and then leave him in a room, tied to a chair, with no food or water. Or is that a new trend I missed?"

"You are an amusing fellow, Cinna Williams, you are indeed. I will take your answer as a yes though. And for your information, this is how the Capitol fares with traitors." Now I actually laughed. I must have seemed absolutly insane but I couldn't help it. My dress, the dress that made Katniss the Mockingjay had ultimatly started the rebellion. It had made her an icon. A martyr. And it was my work. If it made me a traitor, Snow must be furious. My amusement stopped when the male Peacekeepers fist hit me in the face. I grunted. There it was.  
>"Well, I am glad you can find some amusement too. Who else is a traitor to the Capitol?" "I have no Idea." I said. "I did that for myself. And for Katniss. I wanted her to win the games. Again. As her stylist I have my pride you know." I was proud that I still managed to come off as strong. I wouldn't show exhaustion. Not in front of him. "I figured you'd say that. That compels me to have your lovely friend join us though." I stopped breathing for a moment. "Who are you talking about?" I queried trying to hide my concern. "I mean that your little shadow will be joing you soon. As you are obviously a conspirator against our great Capitol, she is under the suspicion of conspiracy aswell. I reckon she didn't look as pretty when you were fetched, as she usually did on screen. The bruises didn't suit her." <em>He is trying to upset you. <em>A voice in my head told me. _Don't play along. _But my brain didn't work this fast. "Shut up!" _stupid. _I recived a hit in the stomach for this. I tried to shield myself with my arms but my reactions weren't fast enough anymore. Consus gave the male Peacekeeper a sign and he handcuffed my arms behind my back again. I didn't fight it. There was no point in that. "What did you do to her?" "Oh nothing yet. But I think we'll have to, since you don't cooperate." "what do you want from me?" "Information. You aren't of use for anything else." I glanced at him. "I don't know anything." I said. I couldn't betray Haymitch. Katniss. The plan. If I would talk now, I'd betray all of the Districts. But I couldn't let him hurt her. Not as long as I could protect her. "Like I said. I made the dress because it fit her. Her tribute token was a Mockingjay." "And you made her wedding dress turn into her tribute token?" "I wanted her to stand out. And it worked." "It worked a little too much. But I am not a moster. I will gíve you a chance to work with us to make up for your mistakes." I leaned forward as far as I could. "I'd rather strangle myself." I whispered. "Well, maybe we can arrange that. Your lovely stylist partner will make a great head start with that." "Portia?!" I gasped. She didn't do anything. She knew about my plans but didn't side with anyone. "Is that her name? I usually don't really care about canditats for the death bench. I think her execution will be right after the games. And it will be public. Of course you will have a VIP seat to watch." "No. Portia never harmed anyone. She never conspirated against the capitol, she" "too bad." Silvius interrupted me but I keept talking. "NO! NO! You can't just harm innocent people! YOU GOD DAMN KILL 23 CHILDREN EVERY YEAR!" I was surprised that I had the stregth to yell. I felt my strength fade away and my body was begging for nutrition. "YOU CAN'T HARM INNOC" Precillas fist hit my face again and again I could taste blood. My lip had ripped open and my jaw creaked. "NO!" I was mad. All the frustration, all the anger and the fear seemed to burst out. "YOU CAN'T HARM NYMERIA, YOU CAN'T HARM PORTIA, Y" Another fist hit my left temple. Pain exploded in my head and if I wasn't tied to the chair I would have probably just dumped off the chair. I was fighting my tears now. Not because of the pain but because of the frustration. "you. Can not." I started but another fist hit my face and a boot kicking my ribbs knocked my chair over. "ahh.." A sight of pain escaped my lips. "Untie him and leave him a bottle of water." he adressed the Peacekeepers. "I think we will continue another day. Who knows Cinna." He was standing above me now. "Maybe I'll bring your girlfriend next time." He smiled and left the room. The male Peacekeeper opened my hand cuffs and kicked me in the stomach another time, releasing all the air from my lungs, making me pant for air. The two soldiers left me on the ground, still struggeling for air. It took all my strength to scuttle over to a wall and lean against it. I touched my ribbs. They didn't feel broken. And I wasn't either. At least not yet.

A/N

So, again I am dying for your opinion on the chapter! Honesty is the best policy.

And again I have some Questions for you! (which can have an impact on the story btw.)

-what did you think about Nyms relationship to the tributes/victors? To explain that: Her job is being an escorts assistant which is how she gets to know a lot of them. And befriending them is probably just in her character.  
>-Do you think Portia will be killed? What do you think about her and Cinnas relationship?<p>

-Do you think Silvius will actually arrest Nymeria before the rebellion will start?  
>-What do you think are they trying to do with Cinna?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N ~Hey Friends! I know it has been a while since I updated! Sorry bout that! :) I hope you'll enjoy this chaper though. I know it's rather short, but finally it's kind of action packed. Also we experience the first death of a character in here. The next one will be longer again ;)  
>Sooo, thanks for all the reviews guys! They always make my day :) Happy reading!<p>

Cinna:

I was shivering. It was icy cold in the white cell, but at least I wasn't tied to a chair anymore. A gazillion thoughts had been racing trough my mind since the peacekeepers and the Senator had left. Everything he had said. About Portia, Nymeria...and about the Games. _After the Games... _that were his words. That meant that they didn't know about the rebels plans. The plan to get Katniss and as many oters as possible out of the Arena. I could only hope that they'd make it and that they'd get to '13 safely. Haymitch would protect Nymeria with his life, there was no doubt but what if he did protect her with his life? What if Consus was not bluffing? _No! _I told myself. They had no reason to arrest her. Especially not since it would put her alleged father into a bad light. The first Senators daughter arrested? He wouldn't want that kind of news to spread...at least I hoped he wouldn't. But I was worried about Portia. She had always been my friend and eventhough she'd worked alongside with me on the chariot costumes and knew that I had something for Katniss' interview planned she'd never openly opposed the Capitol and I had never asked her to. Simply for this reason. For the fear of her safety. And now she was in danger and it was my fault. But what could I do? I couldn't let her be executed for a crime she hadn't commited. For the expression of an opinion that she didn't even openly intend to express. I knew that she was not a fan of the Hunger Games either but I knew that she wouldn't backstab the Capitol without being assured that she was safe wich was definatly understandable. She had a 3 year old son, Octavian and her duties as mother, the protection of her son had always been first priorities to her. _It is not true. _I keept telling myself. It couldn't be true. They couldn't harm her. She was one of the gentelest people I knew. All of the sudden the invisible door, which faded all so well into the wall opened and I caught myself shriking. I had hoped that I'd have some time to recover and lick my wounds. But instead of the brutal Senator an Avox entered the room that had been driving me kind of crazy for the past couple of...of what? How long had I been trapped in here yet? Was it three days? Four? Or just one? The young man placed a tray in front of me which carried two slices of bread, a glass of water and an apple. I was so grateful for this little bit of nutrition that I didn't even question wheter it was poisoned or not. I looked at the Avox. He couldn't be older than fourteen. I had never really considered Avoxes, probably because until last year, I had never really seen one. But their faith was almost as terrible as the Hunger Games. Forever silenced, working for a community of murderers whom they probably hated. "Thank you." I said looking into the boys dark green eyes. He gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. After a short hesitation I said: "I am sorry. That you are here and that they did this to you. I really am." my adverse abridged his eyebrows, looking rather puzzled. Then the hint of a smile hushed over his face. He put his hand over his heart, gave me a look as if he felt sorry and extended his hand out to my chest. I smiled. "Thank you." I repeated, gradually thankful, not only for the food but for his humanity. He pressed his thumbs as if he wanted to say _stay strong _and quickly left the room.

Despite the agonzing hunger I forced myself to eat slow as my body wasn't acustomed to foos after being denied any kind of meal for so long. After I finished I could finally organize my head again. The veil of thoughts and fears became slightly more clear and seethrough. But the worries about my loved ones were still present. I leaned back and tried to turn off the stream of thoughts to get some rest and as I closed my eyes I drifted off. The sleep, as light as it was was so comforting. Escaping these psychially tiring white walls for at least a little while.  
>I heard the door open again and was awake within a split second. But again, it was not the Senator standing in the middle of the room, it was Nymeria. My heart dropped. "Nym? No..." I whispered. That couldn't be true. It couldn't. Not her! "Cinna!" Her voice sounded scared and awfully concerend. She kneeled down next to me and reached for my hand. I threw my arms around the girl, then ensured that was neither injured, nor hurt. "No! What? What are you doing here? How did they capture you? Did they hurt you?" So many questions were racing trough my head. She looked healthy though and I had no words for how grateful I was for seeing her and knowing that at least until now she had not been harmed. I squeezed her hand and held on to it as if it was my life-belt on a sinking ship. "Are you ok?" I asked again. "I am." Her voice sounded so far away. "But you aren't." She examined me. "Cinna, you have to tell them everything! You have to tell them the truth, they will stop hurting you! They won't harm you anymore and they will let you go, I assure you! Please, you have to safe yourself! You have to safe us!" I was startled. "Wait, what? Nym, what are you trying to say?!" "Haven't I expressed myself quite clearly?" She held both of my hands now, looking deep into my eyes. "Cinna, you have to tell them everything! Tell them the truth about the costume and your plans! About everything! They trust you! They have faith in you. The capitol is not all bad. They won't hold a grudge against you if you tell them how sorry you are and if you help them stop this spark before it turns into a fire they will give you back your old life! Look, my father said that he was sure that you didn't mean to work against the capitol, that this whole mockingjay farce was just you exploring how far you could go as a stylist. He explained that to the rest of the senat and he assured them, that you simply went too far but that you know your limits now and that you are an obidient citizen and not a rebell. If you tell Consus the truth now, you will be safe! And we can live a happy life! Please Cinna don't be a fool!" "What the hell Nym!" I didn't understand. What was going with her? Why was she atlking like that? It didn't make sense. Since when did she referr to Wellsbe as her father? Because clearly she didn't talk about Haymitch "They are about to kill Portia! They want to kill her! Nym, the innocent mother of a three year old! They are killing innocent children! 23 every year! For 75 years now! You...you can't...What? I don't understand. How can you say things like that?!" I freeded my hands from her grip, wrinkling my eyebrows in incomprehensability. "Cinna, think about yourself! Think about us!" She fixed her eyes on mine and that was when I realized it. Something was terribly wrong with those eyes. Her striking grey eyes with those beautiful, tiny, almost invisible golden spots that I always refered to as stars in a morning sky, were now plain and light blue. There was nothing outstanding, loving or fierce to be found in them and the fire that always burned in them, the cunning, it was all gone. They were empty. "You're not real" I whispered. How could I be this dumb? This wasn't Nymeria. How could I belive that for a split second. "What? Cinna, what are you talking about?!" The mutt looked trapped for a split second and that gave her away. I ripped my hands out of her grip now and scootched away from her. The similarity to the girl I loved was elusive, except for the eyes, the mutt matched Nymeria perfectly. Even her tattoos were a perfect copy of the creative ornaments on Nyms wrist. "get away from me." I hissed and the door opened again. "You are smarter than I thought Mr. Williams." This time it was my torturer. Consus ever lasting evil grin was present on his face and maybe even broader than the other day. "What gave her away? I thought that we did a pretty amazing job on her? Isn't she pretty?" He put his arm around the mutation which now stood almost montionless next to the Senator. Seeing Nym, or at least a striking realistic copy of her, next to the man who had treathed to harm her and who had tortured me brutally was not only painful in many ways but almost paradox enough to make me laugh. Almost. "That is something you should figure out yourself." I spat. I was confused. And Mad. I didn't expect the capitol to be able to make an exact...I should have known. Hadn't I seen millions of mutts in the games before? I was so stupid. But still, seeing her face and fearing that the Capitol had her in their grasp made my heart drop. "Well, it's a shame that you didn't bite." He pulled a long knife with a grip that had infixed the same gems as his hands. "NO!" I yelled when I realized what he was about to do. He cut Nyms throat. The fake girl made a gargeling, bubbling sound which made my entrails pucker up and I almost felt the little bit of food I had had come up again. With an intense amount of blood sputtering out of the gaping wound, the twiching body fell to the ground where it quivered a last time and then bleeded out without another move. I screamed, cried, cussed and shouted. This situation was something I couldn't handle. The szene that I had just witnessed was too much for my nerves and my sainity. I knew it was a mutt but I hadn't been prepaired to see Nymeria die, real or fake, Consus had just shown me my worst nightmare and I was not able to handle it.<p>

Nymeria:

I was sitting in our hijacked hoovercraft next to Haymitch, our eyes focused on a TV screen. My Mom was standing behind me, looking over my shoulder. It could happen any second now and we had to be prepared for if Beetee's plan would work out we'd have to react quickly. My hands were sweaty and my thoughts were racing. In the morning the news about a fire had been broadcasted on TV. _The loft of Hunger Games stylist Cinna Williams caught on fire last night and burned out. The cause of the fire is not yet discovered. Wheter or not said person was in there is to be determined. _Did the Capitol set the blaze to cover for a murder? Had they killed him? _No. _I keept telling myself. Unless I had proove I wouldn't check Cinna dead. But for now I had to focus on the Tributes. I couldn't help Cinna right now but I could help my friends in the arena. The Plan was to leave in the hovercraft, that we had under control thanks to Plutarch and head for '13. My plan was to make sure that everybody was on board and then stay here to find Cinna.

There. Finally. Jo removed Katniss tracker. "We should have told her about this." I muttered under my breath. "She is freaking out. If she messes this up now we're screwed." "If she had known about all this she would have messed it up by now because little miss 'I do whatever pleases me' wouldn't have agreed on all our points." He answered. Valid. "Nym?" I looked up again. "Don't do anything stupid ok?" "Me? Never." I faked a smile and winked. My mother hugged me from behind. "He is right." she whispered. "and you, you're a terrible liar, baby girl. Don't do anything stupid." I laughed and turned around. "I love you mom." I said and gave her thight hug. When I released her I saw tears froming in her eyes. "whats wrong?" I asked worried. "I wish I actually was...your mother, you know?" Haymitch sighed and closed his eyes. I placed my hands on her shoulders. After they had told me the truth about my parents, my heritage, we barely adressed this fragile topic again. "Mom," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders. "No matter what, you are my mother. You have raised me, taken care of me, brought me to school, bought me ice cream and you loved me unconditionally. You are my mom. No matter what ok?" She pressed me against her chest. "I love you." She muttered. "So much". "implied." "I am not trying to interrupt this," Haymitch coughed. "but things are tensing up!" We let go of oneanother and concentrated on the Tributes n the arena again.

Everything went down too fast from then on. Katniss got up and left the spot in which Jo had left her, everyone was running around, the tributes tried to find oneanother, in short: Everything was a huge mess.  
>"She's shooting" Someone yelled and our hoovercraft moved. As soon as we would be in position above the Arena we'd get the Victors out of there. "The only thing that worries me." Haymitch started, "Is that we're unprotected for the time when we pull them up. The platform is completely open." I looked down on the little platform on which about 7 people had room. The Capitol used these kind of Hovercrafts for attacks or as they called it 'Peace securing' in 'dangerous' Zones. The little Platform was perfect to place soldiers with guns on, but for our cause it would work as station for helpers to get Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Renn, Johanna and Beetee out of the arena as quickly as possible. Usually a hovercraft had only one Claw to grab a dead tribute from the arena but for our cause we had installed 3 more which had to be secured on the little platform.<br>"GO" Someone yelled and me, my Mom and two other Rebells, Lisha and Percy jumped down on the terrace. We each secured one of the claws and let them sink down. I saw Finnick reaching for one of them and I pressed the button to pull him up again. In that moment, hell broke loose. Two smaller hovercrafts approached us while a third one made its way down into the Arena. Right towards the Victors. "HAYMITCH! THE CAPITOL" Lisha shouted releasig a gun from his belt. We were wearing helmets and thick bulletproof breast plates but I doubted that they would do their job of protecting our bodies against the capitold weapons. Bullets banged against the hovercraft and were driven into the thin metal of the platform we were standing on. "I knew this wouldn't go off this easy." I hissed. Percy was trying to make out the armed soldiers on the smaler hoovercrafts. "_Dammit_! I can't see a single Peacekeeper. We have to hurry, there is no chance to fight back." "Help!" Finnick croaked and I reached for his hand pulling him up "I got you, Fin.". He looked exhaused and worn out. All I wanted was to wrap my arms around him and tell him he'd be ok. "DUCK" my mothers voice yelled from behind. We fell flat on the ground and another hail of bullets came down. As soon as Finnick was able to stand up again another rebel from inside the hoovercraft reached for his hand, pulling him up into safety. Katniss and Renn were next. She was almost unconscious and Percy simply picked her up carrying her into the huge plane. My mom helped Beetee onto the platform, ducking from the bullets. "We have to get out of here!" She screamed. It was crazy that no one had been hit yet. I turned around and bowed down to hold my hand out to Peeta and Jo on the next rope when a silvery something buzzed through the air, cutting the rope, causing the two tributes to fall back down into the arena. "No!" I shouted. "We have to get back into the hovercraft!" Lesha reached for my arm. "Peeta and J.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I hadn't seen it coming but I could feel the cold piece of metal driving through my skin and into my flesh. It felt like my backbone was cut in half. "Nymeria!" My mother screamed. I felt Lesha pick me up and saw my mom running towards us to help. The last thing I saw before everything went black was my mother, sinking to the ground, a worried, distressed expression frozen on her face and a bleeding hole between her eyes, where a bullet had just crushed her skull.

A/N ~ Sooo I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading ;) I hope you enjoyed the action in this chapter. Any guesses on what is to come?  
>And what did you think of Silvius new method of torture?<p> 


End file.
